Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Ganbaride & Paradox
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Movie War Cardass begin! First part, Into a country called Ganbaride with Kamen Riders there were forced to fight with fake riders. Second part, Paradox teams up with his son from the future. Third part, the two stories clash!
1. Ganbaride: Unathorized Riders

Zakri, Tina and Jason are camping in a forest. That day is night as the heroes are sitting around a campfire.

Jason is looking at his cards. These cards are Ganbaride cards, an arcade game based on Kamen Riders. He suddenly speaks up, "Hey, have you ever wonder about a world where something like Ganbaride is actually a serious business?"

Zakri and Tina look at him and laughs. She responds, "You can be so silly sometimes."

Zakri sighs as he opens up his mouth, "Well, I don't really understand what are you trying to say, but a princess once told me a story about a world where riders fought each other in a tournament..."

* * *

><p>The scene changes to somewhere. A huge coliseum is seen as people are cheering on something.<p>

A voice is heard out loud as a man is holding a microhpone in enthusiasm, "Thank you for waiting! And now, it is time for the last bracket of Ganbaride Battle Royal! Our warrior for now is...Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa! Kamen Rider Den-O Sword! Kamen Rider Decade! Kamen Rider Eternal! Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker! and Kamen Rider Birth!"

six mentioned riders appear to the center of the field.

"Rider, Start!"

Eternal takes out his combat knife, Eternal Edge as he charges toward Den-O. The peach-eyed rider is busy assembling his weapon as he got knife'd by the white rider. OOO appears with his claws ready and claw Den-O. W jumps and gives a wind-based kick toward the Den-O. Birth grabs him from behind and wrestles him to the ground.

Den-O rolls away and run from the scene, "Oi, why is everyone is picking on me!"

Birth smirks, "Heh, you are the most hated rider here. It's natural that everyone is attacking you."

He takes out his gun, Birth Buster and shoots the train rider several times. He then takes the holder off and puts it in front of the gun.

_CELL BURST!_

A huge fireball is shot toward Den-O as he explodes, revealing a red horned monster underneath the suit.

The announcer shouts, "Den-O is out!"

W and Eternal is having a face off as W tries to kick and punch the cloaked rider. Eternal rolls aside and inserts a USB drive with 'U' on it into a slot on his right waist.

_UNICORN, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

Eternal gives a drill-like punch toward the two-colored rider but W seems to have other plan.

_CYCLONE, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

Avoiding the attack, W jumps high with the help of winds around him. He then spins toward Eternal and deliver a side kick straight to the rider. Eternal is then sent to the ground, reverts to his civilian form, a man wearing a black with red lining jacket.

"Eternal is out!"

OOO, Birth and Decade are having a three-way fight. Birth is armed with a drill, Drill Arm while Decade and OOO are attacking with their sword, Ride Booker and Medajalibur respectively.

Birth tries to hit OOO, but Decade strikes him first. OOO then jumps high and kicks both of them. Birth stands up and charging toward OOO, but the three-colored rider manages to claw him first. Decade then appears to hit them, but Birth counters by drilling him.

The three then line up in a circle.

_BREAST CANNON! CELL BURST!_

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_

_TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!_

Birth shoots OOO with his cannon on his chest but OOO rolls sideway and strikes Decade with his sword. The pink rider gets hit while shooting Birth with his gun.

Birth and Decade reverts back to human while on the ground.

"Birth and Decade is out!"

Birth, a blond man with a weird hairdo, stands up, speaks to OOO, "Hoi, Marvelous! You are lucky this time!"

OOO smirks as he is facing W.

Without wasting no time, the three readies their finishing move.

_JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

The two riders jump high to the sky. Green wind covers W's body as three rings appear in front OOO. The two kicks each other and a huge explosion occurs.

The crowd silences as the tow riders fell to the ground. OOO quickly stands up as W reverts back to his human form.

"W is out! And that's mean OOO is awarded 100 points for this round!"

The crowd cheers as OOO de-transforms. He then raises his hand in victory.

* * *

><p>Somewhere at the spectators, a man wearing colorful shirt is seen with a girl wearing a white blouse.<p>

The girl looks at him, "Your brother is so cool, isn't it?"

The man sighs. His face shows a sad emotion. The girl then responds, "What's wrong, Eiji-kun?"

"Ahim, my brother is cool because of the OOO Driver. Without it, he is just a normal peasant," the man, Eiji, said to the girl.

"Don't you feel happy for his victory for today?" Ahim asks him, "The competition is far from over."

Eiji sighs again and stands up. He then looks at the sky. A red bird is seen flying at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Ganbaride The Movie: Unauthorized Riders<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene now changes at a bar, where Marvelous are celebrating his victory with some people, "Cheers!"<p>

They drink their drinks and put the glass on the floor.

A girl wearing yellow shirt puts her hand onto his shoulder, speaking to him, "Marvelous Hino, you have recently become a celebrity, you know?"

Marvelous smirks, "Just look at my lineage! Both my parents are riders that made their name into the hall of fame! Soon, I am going to put my name in it!"

A man wearing green jacket speaks to him in a feminine style, "Kyaa, Marvelous-san! You are so cool!"

"Hand off, Hakase!" the girl shouts, pushing his hand away from the winner.

A blue shirt man calmly mutters, "Aren't you suppose to be prepared? You are going to be targetted by some other rider."

Nearby, a man in 30s are drinking alcoholic drink while whispering, "Such incompetence. Talk about a step down."

Hearing this, Marvelous turns his attention toward the man, "What did you just said! ?"

The man stands up, saying to him, "You are a disgrace to Hino Clan. You are a disgrace to both your mom and dad."

"Oi, are you trying to pick a fight! ?" Marvelous walks forward.

The man smirks and punches him to the gut. He then walks away from there. The winner kneel to the ground in pain.

A female bartender looks at him, saying, "You should not speak like that to Gai Yuki. He is one of the veteran heroes that help maintain the peace of this world."

Marvelous smirks, "Heh, veteran. They are just as old as ancient."

"KYAA, Marvelous-san! You are so cool!" Hakase proceeds to hug him as the girl pushes him away.

* * *

><p>Eiji is seen sitting at a table as he is eating some food. A girl appears out of the kitchen as she sits in front of him, "Eiji-kun, have you seen your brother's match today?"<p>

Eiji sighs, "Why did everyone seen him as a great person! ? He is so arrogant! Not to be rude, but he used Hino's name as if he is the only who have that name! Hina-chan, you think like that too, right?"

Hina's smile is gone as she walks away from there. Eiji sighs as he decides to walk out of the home.

* * *

><p>Strolling on a field of grain, he slowly enjoys the scenery at the night. Especially when his borther is not around to ruin all the fun.<p>

"Eiji-kun?" a voice is heard as he turns around. Ahim is there, walking toward him, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, nothing," he replies. "Just thinking about why dad give him the OOO Driver."

Ahim responds on the question, "I thought it is because he is older than you."

"But everyone in the family knows how arrogant he is. A kid who loves to boast and never learn to accept his defeat, he has no good quality to become a rider. Heck, he is not qualify to become Kamen Rider OOO, the rider that contained every single desire in this world."

The two lies on the ground, looking at the stars above the sky. It lessen the thought in his mind a bit. The time together with her is really a special moment.

"Heh, what are you guys doing here?" a smirking voice is heard as the two gets up and look at him.

"Ankh-onii-san!" Ahim mentions.

For your information, Ankh de Famille is Kamen Rider Birth in the tournament earlier. He is also one of the top ranked participants.

The Ganbaride Battle is a tournament created to memorate those fight that their heroes, Kamen Riders fought just to achieved peace that they felt right now.

"Ankh," Eiji calmly said. Ankh then speaks to him, "Right now, I am very pissed off with you."

Ahim quickly goes toward her brother, "Ankh-onii-san, stop it."

"Why aren't you Kamen Rider OOO? Why is that jerk?" he asks Eiji in an angry tone.

Eiji looks away. His face shows no desire to answer the question.

Ankh smirks, "I wanted you to know that I always wanted to challenge you for a fight. Birth Vs OOO. But what I have to face is that douche."

Ankh walks away from there while Ahim follows her brother, leaving Eiji. Eiji sighs again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far from there, a group of people are gathering around a huge fire. A man in silvery suit is standing nearby.<p>

The man walks around the place, saying, "It has been a long time since the war. The war between the this place and the other side. In that war, anyone who had the system can fight. Everyone is a hero. Everyone is a Kamen Rider. But now, you can only become a rider if you were chosen. Those who have been training for one but isn't chosen are forced to watch while those amateurs enjoy using those systems like they really owned it. From now onward, we are going to take back what is ours!"

Everyone cheers out loud.

* * *

><p>The scene changes as everyone are located in a thick jungle. Around them, huge televisions are set up.<p>

The announcer, a man wearing a blue coat shouts, "And now, the Kamen Rider Musou competition starts now! Each participants were arranged in a group of five and they need to grab their enemies' base's treasure and bring them to their own base to eliminate the opposing team. If you ever take your time to search for any hidden relics and managed to found one, you will be rewarded 50 points."

"Rider Battle! Ready, fight!"

A cannon is heard as the riders are already located somewhere in the forest.

Ankh is forced to team up Marvelous, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kamen Rider Femme and Kamen Rider Gills. He feels so upset right now.

Marvelous looks at him, "Hey, Ankh-chan. Aren't you felt so lucky to be in my team?"

Ankh smirks, transforming into Birth.

* * *

><p>Eiji is forced by Hina to watch the competition.<p>

"Hina-chan, I told you! I don't want to watch it!" shouted Eiji. Hina insisted, "But, he is your brother! Cna't you give him some moral support! ?"

Eiji pulls his hand off and walk away from there. Hina sighs, looking at him, "Mou, Eiji-kun. Why can't you become like your brother?"

The man walks somewhere as he saw Ahim sitting on a tree. He then speaks to her from below, "Hey, Ahim-chan. What are you doing up there?"

He climbs the tree as she answers, "I am trying to find a good spot to watch the tournament. I am cheering on my brother right now."

"Owh, well," he said. "I might be cheering for him too."

The two pay their attentions toward the big screen. It seems Ankh and Marvelous' team had already captured a flag owned by Den-O's team.

* * *

><p>At a hill, a man wearing red jacket are looking at the tournament. Another man suddenly came toward him, "Sir, we are ready to crash the tournament."<p>

"Good. Let me make them cower themselves first," he said, taking out a phone. He then insert a key into it.

_KAAAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_

The man transforms into OOO TaJaDoru and flies toward the forest. He then shoots fireballs toward them, burning the jungle. People are panic and started to run away as the fire gets into their places as well. Unfortunately, a group of mummy-looking monsters are getting into their way, making the matter worse. Some even attack the crowd.

The riders stop their fight and look at the sky. OOO TaJaDoru are busy burning the forest.

Marvelous is shock, "No, it's the legendary TaJaDoru combo that were lost in the war!"

The fireballs nearly hit him as he rolls away.

A man is seen walking toward him. He is wearing Double Driver and silver USB drive with 'M' on it. A small golden mechanical tiger jumps onto his palm as he presses it and assembles into a USB drive. He then presses a button on it.

_TIGER!_

The man inserts the golden USB into the other side of the driver and flips it, making a W shape.

_TIGER! METAL!_

Bits appear around him, forming a spiky suit onto him. The right side of the suit is golden while the left side is silver. A naginata is behind him as he grabs it. He is now Kamen Rider W TigerMetal.

W CycloneJoker appears in front of the rider and the two fights. W CJ said to the other W, "Philip, this is you, right? Why are you attacking us!'

W TM slashes him with the naginata as he shouts, "Shut up! I am supposed to be the real user of that b*****d Double Driver, along with those Gaia Memories!"

Marvelous tries to help, but OOO TaJaDoru shoots feathers toward him, causing him to crash onto a tree.

"Marv-chan, I never thought you are that weak," the red OOO said to him.

Marvelous realizes the voice as he shouts, "Basco! What are you doing here! ?"

"To restore the honor of Super Sentai, and to make sure you scum riders are wiped out from this place for good!" he shouts as he shoots a fireball toward him.

Marvelous switch the green and red medals in his belt with yellow medals and scan them.

_LION, TORA, CHEETAH! RATA-RATA, RATORATAH!_

Shooting a bright light out of his head, he runs toward Basco, but a black rapier hits him. The black female rider stands in front of Basco.

Marvelous tries to stand as he shouts at the attacker, "Who the hell are you!"

The girl smirks, "Kamen Rider Noir. Or should I say my real name, Luka Milfy?"

The name shocks Marvelous, "It...it can't be...Luka...is supposed to be dead..."

_ADVENT!_

A black bird appears out of the sky and straight toward the yellow OOO.

* * *

><p>Back to Eiji, he and Ahim are helping people escaping the place. Eiji is also beating up some Trash Yummy.<p>

One of the Trash Yummy grabs him and pushes him away. Ahim saw this and runs to save him, "Eiji-kun!"

It seems the Trash Yummy is getting an upperhand just by moving in an awkward way. Gai Yuki suddenly appears in front of him as he said, "Run, Eiji Hino."

"How...did you know my name?" Eiji asks him, standing up.

Gai ignores him and wears a bracelet with a bird symbol on it. He then presses a button below, **"Cross Changer."**

Gai Yuki transforms into something that isn't a Kamen Rider. He becomes Black Condor, one of the Super Sentai that was supposed to be at the other side of this world.

Black Condor takes out a sword and slashes the Yummy. Other Yummys join in the fight as Gai easily slashes them all.

He turns toward Eiji and throws something toward him as the young man quickly catches it. It was OOO Driver.

"OOO Driver? But how?" he asked Gai. Gai throws three dark medals at him while saying, "Use it wisely."

Eiji grabs those medals and scan them with the O Scanner. A distorted voice of OOO Driver can be heard.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

A huge dark circle emblem appears in front of him and onto his chest. His body is then given a suit similar to OOO TaToBa, but it is purplish black in color. He is now Kamen Rider Dark OOO.

Eiji is shock with the hanges he felt. Ahim felt the same thing as well.

Trash Yummys paid their attentions toward him and begin to attack him, but he retracts his claws and begin to slash them. He then pushes his hand into the earth and takes out a purple and silver axe, Medagaburyuu.

Taking out the medals out of his belt, he inserts them into the axe.

_GULP! TATOBA!_

His feet changes into grasshopper legs and jumps high to the sky. He then slashes the place from above, damaging a lot of Yummys down there.

* * *

><p>The forest is now burn up as the spectators and the participants had already ran away from there. As they are still in shock looking at those flame, Basco flies high as he is holding a microphone. The anouncer realizes his mic was stolen.<p>

Basco shouts at that voice-enlarging stick, "People of Ganbaride. We, Hero Strike team, are now announcing that the peace you are having with Dice-O country are no longer on hold. From now on, Hero Strike will rule this world! And your stay-to-the-true rider systems are no match for our upgraded fake systems!"

A lot of Trash Yummys and non-original riders walk out of the forest, revealing themselves.

Everyone looks at them in horror.

* * *

><p>The crowd walks back home as one of them suddenly shouts, "Riders, we can beat this guy! We are the real Kamen Riders with the real rider systems! They are just fakes! Falses! We can win this! Show our power as riders!"<p>

The red monster suddenly shouts, "Woi, don't you see how strong they are just now! ? We can even touch them!"

"We are Kamen Riders! We can fight them! We just need to believe in ourselves!" the man shouts again.

He then approaches Marvelous, "Hi. You might not know me, but my name is Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki. And I need your help to raise their spirits. Those fakes are no match for us if we are together in this! You are the 3-time champion, right? They'll listen to you!"

"Shut up!" shouted Marvelous as he walks away from there.

He then saw his brother is looking at him as he said, "You must have wanted to laugh at me for get beaten up by those fakes, huh?"

Eiji is silenced as he walks away from there. Ahim reaches him as she said, "Eiji-kun, The Black Condor is looking for you. He said that he wanted to meet you quick!"

* * *

><p>Basco enters a hall as the man in silvery suit is sitting on a throne. He then kneels at the man, "Sir, I've done my job. We will make the two country busy while I lead a team to search for the black phoenix."<p>

"Good," the man said. "I hope ypu did a good job. And that phoenix power will be mine."

Basco walks out of the hall and looking at the people outside, "Some of you will follow me in searching for the black phoenix."

* * *

><p>Eiji and Ahim enters a home as Gai is sitting at a table. He is looking at some documents. Some other people is there as well.<p>

Eiji bows at Gai, "I'm sorry, but I heard that you wanted to speak to me."

"Sit," the senior instructed them to sit on chairs there as the two obey them.

"First, let me tell you a story," Gai explains, "Before, a huge war between two powerful groups, Kamen Rider and Super Sentai sparked which led to 10 years war. The two team finally decide to have a truce with each other and created their own country namely Ganbaride and Dice-O respectively. The two powers were supposed to be fighting for peace. The question is, why did the two waged a war when they are supposed to have an understanding with each other. This is all because of one man. A man named Argo Gulskii, a war monger who helped both team to face off with each other. He is then outcasted somewhere at an island."

"Your parents and I were best friends. We were one of the first one to realized our wrong and tried to create a peace between the two groups. And few years after the truce, someone with a surname 'Gulskii' fought your father and killed him. And before his death, he entrusted me with that OOO Driver that you have right now, DarkOOO Driver and some medals for you. He wanted you to finished the job to find that Gulskii. He believed that the person will start a war with Ganbaride and Dice-O and finally having a new country based on dictatorship named Hero Strike. It seems that his prediction came true after all."

"Wait!" shouted Eiji, stands up. "Why me?"

Gai looks at him straight to the eyes, "Because he saw a true personality to have a true power of OOO."

"True power of OOO?"

"The real OOO. Even if it means for you to find it with fake system."

A mechanical parrot-like bird appears into the scene and crashes on the table, "Trouble! Trouble!"

"Navi, what is it?" Gai asks the bird, picking him up.

Navi nervously said, "It seems as if they are searching for a some kind of black phoenix power!"

Gai sighs, "It's true then, the legendary phoenix's power."

Ahim then opens her mouth, "Gai-san, what is this black phoenix?"

"During the final phase of the war, two mysterious phoenix arrive and stop the war. One of them forms the legendary TaJaDoru combo. The other one, the black phoenix, remain unknown. The Hero Strike might have found its location."

A man behind them suddenly stands up, "Then, we should act fast before its too late."

"Who...are you?" Eiji asks him.

The man proudly responds, "My name is Gentaro Kisaragi. And I am gonna befriend with every single one of heroes in this world."

"But, Gen-chan! Fourze system isn't ready yet!" a girl with him said to him, pulling him back to the seat. They seems to be busy with a huge light blue buckle.

A man suddenly enters the place, "I heard those, and I wish to help you guys."

Ahim recognizes him, "Aren't you Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider W?"

He nods. Ankh then appears behind him, "And there are some people wanted to help out after I informed to them."

"Onii-chan too?" Ahim asks. Ankh smirks, "I only wanted to help because I heard a new OOO is in the town."

Gai stands up, "Well then, we should move out tomorrow morning. For now, let's be prepare and rest ourselves."

* * *

><p>Eiji and Ahim are walking home together, holding hands while Ankh is following them from behind. The older de Famille smirks, "They are sure looks matching together."<p>

Eiji then looks at her, "Ahim, are you going to follow us tomorrow? I mean, you miht endanger yourself."

Ahim smiles, "Don't worry. I actually get this from my mother." She takes out a bulky phone and a small white figure, "My mother came from Dice-O and she joined the war as well."

"It's good then," Eiji felt relieved. "You are going to be alright."

The two stop their movement as Hina is standing in front of them. "Hina-chan," Eiji whispers to himself.

Ahim lets him go and bows to him before walking home with her brother, leaving the two alone at the field.

"Eiji-kun, where are you going?" Hina asks him. "I heard that you will be leaving tomorrow."

Eiji looks down to the ground for a while. He then looks into her eyes, "It's none of your business. Stay out of it."

"Eiji-kun, I'm not gonna let you go away unless you answer me!" Hina runs toward him, blocking his path.

Eiji sighs, "Why did you have to mess up my life even further? It is bad enough that Marvelous gets more attentions even from my mother. People loves him so much. Even you..."

She looks away from him, not wanting to hear more. "I am your sister, even not by blood! I have a right to know your plan!" Hina demands.

Eiji snaps, "Why don't you just leave me alone, like what you always did to me? Even when I'm boldly confessed my feelings, you are still onto him..."

She is now in a huge guilt. It's true, she does have a feeling toward her older brother. But it seems he paid no attention toward her. And the only person she have right now is with another girl.

He walks past her and stops for a while, "I am going to somewhere far. I might not be back here after this. Please don't search for me."

Eiji decides to walks away from there, leaving her.

* * *

><p>The sun rises slowly as a team led by Gai are walking straight into a forest. They are consisted of Eiji, Shotaro, Ahim, Ankh, Kisaragi and his friends, Yuki Jojima and Kengo Utahoshi, Kotaro Nogami (New Den-O), Mako Shiraishi (Femme), Katsumi Daido (Eternal) and Tsukasa Kadoya (Decade).<p>

* * *

><p>Some fake riders and rangers and the Trash Yummys are having a war with both huge group of Dice-O and Ganbaride.<p>

Marvelous as OOO GataKiriBa and his clones are fighting the Yummys. A silver rider appears into the scene and smashes him with a spear.

He then proudly shouts, "It is I, Gai Ikari, also known as Kamen Rider De-Smasher, just beat up the great Marvelous Hino!

"Not a chance!" a voice is heard.

_SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOZO! SAGOZO!_

Ikari is sent away by the gorilla's bullet arms and lands someowhere on the land. He then shouts, "Still standing, huh? Why don't you taste this!"

He takes out a card and inserts it into his spear.

_CARD SCAN: GOKAI SILVER!_

An anchor appears and scan over him. He is then become a member of Gokaiger, Gokai Silver. Ikari then charges toward OOO with his spear and smashes him with it.

_SAI! TORA! ZOU!_

Marvelous headbutts him. He then pushes his palms into the ground and kicks him with his heavy feet.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DIEND!_

A green beam is shot toward the Yummys as Ikari caught up in the blast as well. The beam was shot by Kamen Rider Diend, who is nearby.

_FANG, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

A white beast-like rider, Kamen Rider Fang jumps onto Den-O and kicks him to the head, causing him to ended up in an explosion.

_SKULL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

A violet skull crashes on Fang as it was kicked by Kamen Rider Skull.

Marvelous stands up and charges toward the front line. He slashes two riders; one of them looks like a zebra and the other one looks like a go-kart. He then jumps and gives them a finisher kick. A female fake rider slashes him from behind.

* * *

><p>Gai's team is walking in a forest as Ahim suddenly asks, "Eiji-kun, why did you hate your brother so much?"<p>

Eiji opens up his mouth, "It's not that I hate him. It's just that he is an attention seeker. Everywhere he go, he would boast out loud on how great he is in something. And whenever he lose, he will beat the winner to make sure no one is better than him. And I always had to let him gain all the winning."

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters came into the scene as the team readies with their stances.

"Let's do it!" shouted Gai as the other takes out their belts while Ahim takes out her phone and the white figurine, which turns out to be a key.

**"Henshin!"**

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA TATOBA!_

_CYCLONE! JOKER!_

_STRIKE FORM!_

_ETERNAL!_

_KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!_

**"Gokai Change!" **_GOOOKAIGER!_

**"Cross Changer!"**

Gentarou turns toward his friends as he asked them, "Finished?"

"Not yet!" shouted Yuki as the three runs away from there. He then mutters, "In this case..."

_POWER DIZER!_

Eiji and Ahim (as Gokai White) takes out their blades and charges toward the monsters. Gai jumps from a tree onto a monster and slashes them with his sword. Exo shoots some of them as Mako and Katsumi slashes some. Kotaro swiftly dodges the attacks and shoots one while slashing another one. Gentaro in Power Dizer, a huge yellow robot, smasehs through the enemy. Shotaro and Ankh beats up some of them.

Gai looks at them as he said, "They must be nearby!"

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DECADE!_

Exo storms through the monsters and strikes them one by one.

_FULL CHARGE!_

Kotaro jumps high and hits them with his broadsword.

Eiji takes out his medals and scans three orange medals.

_COBRA! KAME! WANI! BURAKAAAAWANI!_

An orange circle emblems appear on his chest, replacing his older emblem. A turtle shield is on his hand and his head looks as if he is wearing a turban.

Ahim inserts a blue key into her phone.

_KAAAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_

Ahim changes in a blue form of OOO called ShaUTa, an aquatic-based form.

The two OOO runs toward the monsters as Ahim whips some. Eiji defends himself with the shield and proceeds to counter by kicking.

The team finishes but they meet Basco's team as soon as they runs away from the place.

"Eh, it looks like our mission won't be that easy!" Basco smirks.

A girl in yellow, Luka Milfy, speaks, "At least this mission will be intersting."

The evil team wears their belt while Basco takes out his phone.

**"Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!" **_KAAAAAMEN RIDER OOO!_

_TIGER! METAL!_

_MASKED!_

_ENGINE!_

_ANT! OX!_

_TRIAL!_

_KAMEN RIDE: DARK DECADE!_

A red circle emblem appears on Basco's chest. Mirrors image of Noir appears around Luka. A man named Philip has his body surrounded by golden and silver bits.

A kanji of 'Fire' appears around a man named Takeru as it envelops his body. His suit looks a bit bulky. He sure looks like Shinken Red, but have a big armor on his chest. His sword looks like a combination of a katana and a brush.

Masks appear on a man named Kirihiko's face as he gets a bluish green suit. His face shows a wolf's face.

A girl named Miu had her body enveloped by lines. Her helmet looks more like a jet.

A circle emblems appear on a man named Gotou. His feet looks like a blue ox's while his upper half of his body looks like a red ant

Terui becomes a rider in blue-black suit. The helmet looks like a tire inside a mirror.

Jayden have his head fused with black barcodes. He looks like a darker version of Decade.

Appear in front of them is Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDoru, Noir, W TigerMetal, Shinken (Takeru), Masked (Kirihiko), Engine (Miu), Zeroes (Gotou), Trial (Terui) and Dark Decade (Jayden). Some more monsters appear.

The two teams fight with each other.

The fights split as they reach a quarry. Gentaro is having a problem with those monsters since Power Dizer is hardly to be used.

Katsumi elbows him as he backflips and takes out a horn-like weapon and hits him. Eternal quickly moves sideway and kicks him some more. Gotou activates his ox's feet and chrages toward Katsumi while giving him a kick.

Terui charges forward toward Kotaro as he is struggles to keep up with the fake. He then shoots below him with his broadsword and jumps away from there.

Tsukasa and Jayden faces off with each other uses their sword. Tsukasa jumps away while changing into Kuuga for a more reflexsive fight. Jayden changes into Gills and claws him.

Miu and Mako clashes their blade with Miu shooting flames toward her. Mako then activates her shield and disapperas in a feather.

Kirihiko and Gai clashes as Masked tries to claw the veteran, but he is too great for him.

Ankh drills Takeru, but his sword deflects the attack and he attacks with a huge sword.

Luka calls forth her raven and flaps some wind toward Ahim. She immediately uses her octopus' legs to maintain herself on the ground.

It seems Eiji and Basco has a more serious fight. Basco flies high to sky as he shoots fireball toward BuraKaWani, but the turtle shield gets in the way. He then shoots his feathers and the shield didn't managed to defend him anymore.

OOO TaJaDoru lands on the ground as he said, "You are so pathetic."

"Why did you have to do all this! ?" Eiji asks him while tries to kick him. "Did you have to do all of this pointless war? What is your goal! ?"

Basco kicks him as he is sent to the ground, "Listen, most people are deserved to be part of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, yet they were not chosen for someone else who knows nothing about some system or even how to fight gets to be one. What we wanted to create is a world where everyone can become a hero if they wanted to!"

"Why can't you just solve it with words! ? Does a war is needed for all of this! ?"

"Yes! Human can never accept someone else who is better than you! And we are going to use the power of the black phoenix to achieve our dream!" Basco shouts as he scans his medals.

His team also readies with their finishers.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

_FINAL VENT!_

_ENGINE, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_TIGER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_MASKED, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DA-DA-DA-DARK DECADE!_

_SHISHI DISK!_

Luka's raven rams toward Ahim as she jumps and slashes her. Kirihiko shoots out beam of masks toward Gai. Gotou jumps and kicks Katsumi at the chest. Miu's dagger shoots out fire as she rushes toward Mako and crashes onto her. Takeru slashes Ankh several times with powerful slashes. Jayden jumps and kicks into violet cards toward Tsukasa. Terui runs toward Kotaro while kicking him several time. Philip slashes Shotaro with the naginata. Gentaro is pushed away as Power Dizer is broken.

All of them defeated and fell onto the ground. Gai is still standing as he chrages toward Basco.

_GIGA SCAN!_

Basco shoots out a clear shot toward Gai as he explodes. His team quickly run toward him.

"Gai-san! Gai-san! !" shouted Eiji, shaking the old man.

Basco's team laughs as they walk away from there.

* * *

><p>That night, Marvelous and others are resting at their camps. They felt tired and hurt.<p>

Hina is acting as a nurse there and she is now wrapping Marvelous' shoulders. He suddenly asks her, "Hey, where is Eiji. I haven't seen that stupid kid for a long time."

Startled, she looks down to the ground. He then looks at her, "What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Eiji's team is now resting at the same quarry. A grave is seen not far from there with a sword struck into it.<p>

Shotaro mutters, "They are too strong for us too handle alone." "But, we should fight. We are the one who wanted to do this in the first place," Tsukasa responds.

Eiji sighs as he lies to the ground. What Basco said just now, he felt the same thing. That OOO Driver, he should have own it. But, is he going to satisfy with the fake one he had right now?

Ahim slowly puts her head on him as she snuggles him a bit. She then whispers, "I'm sure there's a reason for everything. I'm sure of it."

For now, what's best for him is to keep fighting. He might find some answers later.

* * *

><p>Basco's team is resting nearby a cave.<p>

Terui speaks, "It is too dangerous for us to get into there for now. Who knows what kind of booby trap is in there."

Basco is in a deep slumber while the others are still wake up.

Luka is looking at the star as she is spacing out. Jayden suddenly opens his mouth, "Why are we doing this in the first place? I mean, we already get this powers, can't we just registered it as part of the competition?"

Philip then said, "My grandmother made Double Driver for my dad but instead his friend gets to use it. I thought it would be better if I take it back."

"But, I heard that using two Gaia Memories alone needs a lot of energy to move. That person who is currently W use to work as a SWAT team with me and he is the most active members," Terui responds, "Philip, isn't that the Tiger Memory you are using right now is the one who controls your body whenever you changed into one? Just like that Fang Memory he have?"

Takeru looks at Luka, "What about you?"

"What I want is a revenge. Marvelous wronged me and leave me alone just like that. I couldn't forgive him for destroying my life bits by bits."

Takeru then said, "Then it is understandable. But, what happened after you had settled your score?"

"I guess I just do what the next scene want me to, even if it means betraying this team," said Luka as she grins.

* * *

><p>Sun rises as the team is walking toward a hill. It seems they are ready for another fight.<p>

Eiji suddenly walks forward as he said, "Before we continue our journey, I would like to say thanks for accepting me as part of this team, even though I am one of those fakes."

Gentarou suddenly interferes, "It's okay! All riders should make friends with each other. In fact, everyone in this whole world is family!"

"Getting into this adventures, I just realized why I ddin't chose to become OOO in the first place. It is because I was a boy full of desire. OOO is a rider who contains desire, and yet becoming him is what I wanted to. I realized that those powers are not meant for me to use it for any purpose. Being a rider means that I have to help people when the time comes."

Ankh smirks, "Funny, I never thought that in the first place." Shotaro then responds to him, "I see that you're a bit over protective when it comes to your sister. Isn't protecting your sister is why you become a rider?"

He grins in anger as the others smirk.

* * *

><p>Basco and the others are about to enter a cave. He feels so excited about it, "Yeah, I finally get to see the legendary black phoenix's power!"<p>

"Not so fast!" Gentarous's voices is heard as the good team appears. "Me and my friends here is going to beat you up."

Yuuki pulls him away, "Gen-chan, we still needs time to finish it up."

The team clashes in a very weird way. They are not brawling in a usual method where they split up into matches. Instead, the fight is more of a way where they sometimes help their teammates and fighting anyone who is appearing in front of them.

TaJaDoru shoots Eiji and Ahim but Eiji manages to scan three black medals.

_SASORI! KANI! EBI! SAAAAKABIIII!_

A black circle emblem appears on his body, changing his current form. A scorpion-like black helmet replaces his hawk helmet. Two crab's claws becomes his shoulder pad. His feet covers with armors. His is now OOO SaKaBi form.

Eiji charges toward Basco and uses the crab's claws as his weapon, bashing the red OOO. Basco flies backward and shoots fireballs, but Eiji deflects those attacks with his armored feet. He then kicks the flames back to their owner. A scorpion tail appears from his head and struck him, making him weaker.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

Black waves appear around Eiji as he charges his claws. Basco feels scared and shoots his feathers, but an invisible shield shields him from those.

Eiji sends his tail straight to Basco and throws him upward. He then smashes black waves with his claws. Explosion occurs and it seems the attack is succeed.

It will succeed if there is no Trash Yummy suddenly jump into the line of fire and take the attack aimed for the fake OOO.

Out of nowhere De-Smasher suddenly hits Eiji with his stick.

Ahim hurries toward him as she speaks to him, "Eiji-kun, the other Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai is here."

Eiji stands up and looks around him. The place is now become a new battlefield between the original heroes and the fakes.

Ikari charges toward Eiji as he changes back to TaToBa and jumps away along with Ahim from there. Gentaro suddenly taps his shoulder.

"Eiji-san, my own rider belt is finished. Let me handle this guy. You go and prevent Basco from taking the phoenix," he said walking forward.

He takes out a blue clear belt with 4 switches in it and puts it around him. He then pushes the levers on each switches.

_3...2...1_

**"Henshin!"**

A bright white comes out from his belt and gives him a white suit. He then shouts out loud, **"Uchuu Kitaa!"**

He is now Kamen Rider Fourze.

Eiji runs toward the cave and disappears.

Gentaro beats up De-Smasher easily. Ikari shoves his spear forward, but Gentaro grabs the spear and throws it along with its owner to the ground. He then throws the spear away and grabs De-Smasher on the collar while giving him a headbutt.

_CARD SCAN: SKYRIDER!_

De-Smasher changes into Skyrider. He then grabs Gentaro, flies high to sky and throws him to the ground. Fortunately, the rocket rider has a backup plan.

_ROCKET ON!_

A huge orange rocket appears on Fourze's right hand as he speeds toward Ikari while crashing him with the orange.

Skyrider changes back into De-Smasher and crashes landed onto the ground. Landing safely, Gentaro activates two switches.

_RADAR ON! LAUNCHER ON!_

Aiming right toward the silver rider with his black radar left hand, Gentaro shoots missiles out of his right feet blue launcher. The impact is strong enough that could make him flies.

_CARD SCAN: DEN-O CLIMAX!_

_ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!_

Still not difusing both switches before, Gentaro activates the rocket and a yellow drill at his left hand. He then flies high to the sky and pulls the lever on his belt.

_ROCKET + LAUNCHER + DRILL + RADAR: LIMIT BREAK!_

Aiming toward the Decade-fakes rider, Fourze shoot his missiles as De-Smasher flies high to the sky and into the space. He then flies to the space, and kicks him with the drill while speeding with his rocket.

**"Rocket Drill Uchuu Kick!"**

Den- O Climax form is midway to the ground as he changes back to De-Smasher. He is ready for another card scan, but Gentaro shouts to him, "Oh, no you don't!"

He takes out rocket, launcher and drill switches and changes them with switches with the face of OOO, Ichigo and V3 on it.

_OOO ON! ICHIGO ON! V3 ON! OOO + ICHIGO + V3: LIMIT BREAK!_

The red OOO hand shoots out fireballs toward Ikari and burns his card. Thre rings appear in front of Fourze as he kicks straight toward Ikari with his right feet Ichigo and left feet V3. Ikari smashes into the ground and reverts back to his civillian form.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!_

_FULL CHARGE!_

_ETERNAL, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_JOKER, MAXIMUM DRIVE!_

_FINAL VENT!_

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

Tsukasa jumps and kicks a fake rider while Kotaro jumps in and slashes some of them with several slashes. Katsumi gives a blue flame kick toward a chest. Shotaro flies and gives a half and half kick toward one. A white swan blows a strong wind and throws the enemies toward Mako as she slashes them. Ahim grabs some with her whips and gives a drill kick toward one.

"Another one!" she shouts, changes back to Gokai White as she inserts two keys into her gun and her saber.

_FINAL WAAAAVE!_

**"Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

Ahim shoots a bullet toward enemies and throws a slash toward the bullet, connecting both attacks making it more powerful.

* * *

><p>Dark OOO enters some deeper part of the cave as he saw OOO TaJaDoru is walking toward an altar with three black medals floating on it.<p>

Eiji is in shock, looking at those medals, "Ah, that's..."

"The power of the black phoenix in the form of OOO. You see, when both power of red phoenix and black phoenix are together, a huge power is born and a total destruction will occur," Basco explains to him, "And from those destruction, I will create a new utopia for every single human in this world. This is one greatest treasure in this entire universe."

"Stop it!" shouted Eiji as Basco grabs it. He then looks at it for a while, "Unfortunately, I had already turned the power of the red phoenix to the rider key I used to become this. I might as well do the same thing with these."

He reverts back to his human form as Basco throws the black medals into Eiji. The medals shakes violently and enters his body. This causes Eiji to de-transforms. The medals shoot out from his body, enters the OOO Driver and scans itself. A distorted voice can be heard.

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAAJAAADOOORU!_

Eiji transforms into a black version of OOO TaJaDoru combo with yellow eyes. He then roars violently and flies toward Basco. Basco jumps out of the way as he takes out a trumpet and inserts the red TaJaDoru key into it. He then blows the trumpet as the key is shot out from the trumpet, becomes a humanoid figure of red OOO TaJaDoru.

Both OOO clashes with each other as they crashes through the cave's ceiling.

Basco smirks, "I always knew that the driver Marv-chan uses is a fake one."

* * *

><p>Noir is facing off against OOO TaToBa as she slashes her rapier onto him, "Marvelous, you made my life crumble and laughs at it. I will now make you regret with what you did before to me!"<p>

Marvelous is exhausted with the war as he barely could defend himself. Luka then inserts the Final Vent card and summons her black raven. The raven blows OOO away as she jumps onto the bird and gives him a kick.

The impact on his chest hurt him so, that he is hardly able to stands up.

Something caught his eyes as he looks at the sky. Two OOO TaJaDoru is fighting with each other.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

The two gives their rider kicks together as red TaJaDoru turns back into a key. The key fell into the ground and Basco manages to grab it. He then blows a trumpet toward Eiji, causing a golden energy-like waves to appear around him. He groans in pain and de-transforms while falling to the ground. Ahim manages to become his safety landing point.

Basco looks at his hand as he now has a black TaJaDoru key. He then looks at his red key and combines it together.

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR!_

In a bright flash, he turns into a red and black version of OOO. Two pair of wings appear behind him as a mechanized version. His face is the normal red Taka Brave head with black eyes. He is holidng a huge red and black broadsword. He is now Kamen Rider OOO Ultimate OOO.

The was stops immediately as everyone is amazed with him.

"Wh...what is that?" Jayden whispers. "This...power...feels...evil..."

Basco shouts at them, "Fake riders and rangers, I have now obtain the power of destruction that will create a utopia for us only. Now, obey me and finish them off!"

"Never!" shouted Terui, de-transforms. "The power of destruction that will create a future? Stop joking! Can you be certain the future for humanity next can be convincing? Or every single humanity will be wiped out by that kind of energy? Isn't that will happen if you combine both phoenix's powers?"

"A traitor? Among fake riders?" Basco smirks. "You should be punished by us, Hero Strike!"

Terui smirks as he wears a throttle-like belt around his waist. On his hand is a red USB drive with a some kind of adapter on the top of it. "I am never a fake in the first place. It's because I am, from the start, a Kamen Rider!"

A lot of shouts is heard as the fakes are cheering on Terui. They might be aggreeing with what he just said.

**"Hen...shin!"**

_ACCEL! BOOSTER!_

Terui changes into a yellow rider called Kamen Rider Accel Booster as he flies toward Basco. A monster jumps into the way and grabs him, changing his attention.

Basco sighs, "Fine then. I will become a king of my utopia after all."

A lot of monsters appear out of nowhere as the war starts again, this time it is between heroes and monsters.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Eiji, as Kamen Rider Dark OOO TaToBa combo jumps out of the crowd and fights Basco mano-o-mano. Marvelous joins the fight as well, "Heh, stupid little brother. Are you trying to make this showy by yourself?"

"Heh, even with two OOO with the same abilitites, you can never defeats the Ultimate OOO!" Basco shouts as he clashes his blade with them.

Nearby the place, the silver-wearing man is looking at the OOO's fight, "Heh, this should be interesting if I messed up the fight.""

He takes out 8 cards with different picture of OOO and throws it to the scene. He then takes out a gun and shoots at the cards.

_KUWAGATA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA! GATA-GATA-GATA-GATAKIRIBA!_

_LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA-RATORATAH!_

_SAI! GORILLA! ZOU! SAGOZO! SAGOZO!_

_SACHI! UNAGI! TAKO! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!_

_COBRA! KAME! WANI! BURAKAAAWANI!_

_SASORI! KANI! EBI! SAAAAKABIIII!_

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAAJAAADOOOORU!_

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAAJAAADOOOORU!_

Eiji smashes Basco at the right side with his axe as he flies a bit and strikes him with his sword. Marvelous jumps while stabbing him onto the back. Eiji then jumps high and kicks him several times. Basco manages to stand still while hitting them with his sword each.

Ou of nowhere, a lighting appears as it struck on Basco. GataKiriBa jumps in and slashes him with his side sword. He then jumps and kicks him away. RaToraTah uses his agillity to run toward Basco and claws him while blinding him with a bright light. A huge stomp is seen nearby him as SaGoZo lands beside him. He then punches him twice and headbutts him while finishing it off with his bullet punch, pushing Basco away. ShaUTa appears as she (the voice is feminine for some reason) whips him several times. She then ties him up and gives an electric shock and a stream of water to add the damage. Basco tries to fly high and drag her too, but her octopus legs are stuck on the ground. She then throws toward BuraKaWani, who later defends himself with the shield. He then plays a flute to summon a snake that strikes Basco at the head. He then kicks him and gives a roundhouse kick toward the fake OOO. SaKaBi walks slowly toward Basco and smashes him with the claws. He then throws his scorpion tail into Basco's hand and poisons him, making him weaker. The fake OOO shoots some fire, but it was deflected by the shield at his feet.

Basco decides to fly and run, but a red TaJaDoru and a black TaJaDoru shoots him with their feather missiles. They then shoots fireballs toward him, damaging him.

The OOOs unite and prepared their finishers.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

SaGoZo jumps and stomp on the ground. The ground then slowly traps Basco. He then walks slowly toward him and gives a powerful headbutt and two punches. Jumping away, SaKaBi shoots the black waves toward the still-trapped Basco as RaToraTah runs and slashes him with his claws. BuraKaWani slides and kick him in the face. GataKiriBa, TaJaDoru, Dark TaJaDoru, ShaUTa, TaToBa and Dark TaToBa jumps and kick him.

Basco roars and escapes from the trap. He then scans his medals.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

He shoots out a red and black beam toward the OOO as the combo OOOs crushed into bits of medals. The beam is still moving toward the two brothers as Marvelous push his brother away from the line of the fire, taking the hit instead.

"Marvelous!" shouted de-transformed Eiji as his brother reverts and slowly collapsed onto the ground. He quickly runs toward him, "Why are you saving me, Marvelous!"

The 3-time champion slowly mutters, "I have always envy of you for being my mom's favorite. She always said that you are the one that could contain every single desire and the one truly suitable to become OOO. Dad even give me a fake OOO Driver, the belt that can only scans true medals. The belt you have right now is the real OOO Driver and any type of medals; fake or not, can be easily scanned by it."

"I thought being a jerk will make you give me an attention, but I failed."

Marvelous stops breathing.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! ARRGHHH! ARRGGHH!"

The medals that were crushed before slowly levitates and combine itself into one single white Core Medal. Eiji stands up, grabbing his brother's red and yellow medals and the white medal, wears the OOO Driver, inserts the medals and grabs the O Scanner."

**"Henshin."**

_TAKA! TORA! BARINGU! BAAAARINGU!_

A huge white circle emblem appears on his chest as he slowly getting his suit. The Taka head is given white lining beside it as his Tora claws becomes more savage. His feet is bright white in color and has no any animal-specific shape. Different forms of OOO appear as silhouettes around him as he roars out loud. He is now Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa Ring form, the famous rumored form waited by fans around the world.

Eiji runs as fast as a cheetah and slashes startled Basco with a white side sword appears out of nowhere. Basco tries to hit him but the sword is crushed with Eiji's gorilla punch. Spikes appear from his shoulder through Basco as he throws the fake away. He then quickly grabs him with a white whip and pulls him back before giving a roundhouse kick with a spike feet. Eiji then shoots electricity from his head and his whips, giving a powerful damage toward Basco. He then splash him with some more water, adding the effect. OOO TaToBa Ring shoots some fireballs and pushes him away.

_SCANNING CHARGE_

A huge wave is felt around the place as Basco is stuck at his place. Eiji then jumps high in the air. Silhouettes of other OOO forms, random combos and true combos, with some other unknown combos. It seems there are a million of ghostly OOO together with Eiji. They then gives a rider kick with Eiji's feet glows brightly toward Basco.

A huge explosion occurs as the fake reverts back to Basco. Two TaJaDoru keys fell into the ground, becomes medals.

Eiji de-transforms and kneels down. He feels exhausted.

"Eiji-kun!" Ahim's voice is heard as she appears out of the crowd and hug him from behind. "We won."

Eiji nods in agreement and raises his hand. Everyone cheers.

* * *

><p>Back to Zakri and the others, the Paradox just finished his story. The two is awe with the sotry he just told them. A story about a man becomes what he thought as fake system, but in turns out to be a true system all along.<p>

Jason speaks up, "That is, by far, the most confusing storyline I ever heard. What is that world's background?"

"I don't know. Ask that princess," said Zakri.

Tina nods slowly, "I think the story is kinda good." Jason nods in agreement.

She suddenly opens her mouth in a cheerful manner, "Let me tell you a story about a group of heroes stuck in various world, trapped by an evil blob figure that rule a huge number of army."

Jason interferes, "No way. That must be full of hentai."

"Owh, come on! They story might be fun!" said Zakri.

Jason stands up and walk into a tent, "I tell you, she has a very dirty mind with that kind of smile. I better not getting involved."

He then whispers alone before after fully closing his tent, "Well, at least I can save a certain marriage by running away. I better close my ears so that I don't hear anything when they did it."

Tina stares at Jason's tent, "He is such a jerk."

"Well, let him be," Zakri responds, "He might not be able to put such naughty information inside his brain. That will answer the question of why he is still a virgin until now."

"What about you?"

"I have a sister to take care of. And by her condition, everyone can be turned off," Zakri answers her question.

* * *

><p>Back to the main story, the group of heroes are walking away from there when a strong earthquake shake the place violently.<p>

Eiji fell into a hole as Ahim quickly grabs his arm. The hole is rainbow in color.

The ground below her crumbles as the two fell into the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. I'm sorry that this story is full of crap. I don't want to choose OOO or Fourze or any other existing series as the first part of the Movie War since they alreadynhave their own each year. And I always lost interest to the older series (updated by this date: Kiva) so I won't be making a good story. Instead, I create my own storyline based on the famous arcade game, Ganbaride with some other non-existance riders.<strong>

**And no offence to Eiji/Hina shippers. I do like Hina, but she can be a bit bland and passive when it comes to Eiji doing something. Ahim from Gokaiger did goes to that person and talk to him, so I think she would be good for Eiji's recklessness.**

**I know I bullied Den-O in this one, but it's because that story is over-exposed just because they are famous, in a bad way. Hell, even W make a good over-exposure. If there is no stupid Den-O movies, the one who is getting bullied here will be Kiva (I hate Wataru's personality!).**

**And Gai gets bullied because of his obnoxious. And Luka gets a very bad storyline here. And it seems some Super Sentai character invaded Kamen Rider stories. And that because I didn't do the Super Sentai's Movie War with Dice-O as the first part (which will never happen).**

**How do you think about my TaToBa Ring? Is it okay? Is it worse than what you had in your mind? Is it overkilled? Is it god mod?**

**Ultimate OOO is based on a picture of fan made figure I found in HJU Forum that was a combination of TaJaDoru and Gundam.**

**Type 'OOO Dark TaJaDoru' in Google Image and you will found black TaJaDoru with yellow eyes. It was a fan made PSP wallpaper.**

**Some fake riders here are made by me and some are based on rejected rumors over the past years.**

**And to tell you guys, Fourze's rider-based switch is actually the will-be Legend Rider Switch, which will have old riders become Fourze's body parts. Available only in Ganbaride.**

**Any question? Ask me. Just don't say it in my face of how crap this story is becuase I know it is crap...**

* * *

><p><em>NEXT!<em>

_KAMEN RIDER PARADOX: PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE!_

_"It's doesn't matter if bad things happen in past that will cause turmoil in the future, but what matters is that you fight to ensure the safety of the future itself. This is what I, Kamen Rider Paradox, hold on to!"  
>-Zakri Aiman bin Hashim, Kamen Rider Paradox-<em>


	2. Paradox: Past, Present and Future

Zakri opens up his eyes as he yawns like there's no tomorrow. He then turns to his side and saw a face beside him.

Tina is beside him.

"Arrghh!" he shouted as he quickly wakes up. Tina slowly opens her eyes as she looks around her, "What time is it already?"

"What are you doing in my tent! ?" Zakri asks her in panic.

"Err...sleeping with you?"

"Why did you slept with me! ?"

Ignoring him, she looks at her clothes as she whispers, "Owh, they are still intact. I thought you could be rougher..."

_CLANG!_

"Could you please not say anything suggestive! ?" Zakri speaks to her as he just hit her head.

* * *

><p>At the In Between, Aotoki is sitting beside Momotoki, who is in a deep slumber. Her wound because a fight with Paradox can still be felt right at her stomach. But it's already lessen for a bit now.<p>

She suddenly felt something as she stands up. Midoritoki appears beside her, "You felt that too?"

"This...is...new..." she whispers. "We need to warn him fast."

She then looks at her side as Akatoki is seen crying on Kiitoki's lap.

"Red feels scared...Something's scary is coming..." she mutters under her cries. Kiitoki is confused as seh tires to calm her down.

Nearby, a vortex is seen as a man walks out of it. He is wearing a platinum-colored robe as he smiles, "Soon, this timeline will be mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Paradox The Movie: Past, Present and Future<strong>.

* * *

><p>"Get out," The rider said in a cold way to his bedfellow.<p>

Tina felt so sleepy as she mutters, "Don't be such a jerk." She then puts her head on his lap.

Jason is looking at Zakri's tent, "What took them so long? Having fun making babies?"

His iPhone rings as he takes it out. The radar app shows something as he shouts, "Zakri! Tina! There's a Tokijin attack at the town! I'm going there!"

He runs away from there as Zakri is struggling to pull his thighs without hurting her, "Damn it! Her head is freaking heavy!"

Giving up, he pulls his lap as fast as he could and this cause the heavy head to fell on the ground with a hard sound coming out.

"You know, maybe what Jason told last night about hearing you talking about hentai is a bad idea is true af ter all," said Zakri as he runs out of the tent and toward the city.

Tina sits properly as she looks at the tent's closed entrance, "But, you used to love hearing that kind of story from me. Maybe I should accept the fact that we are no longer together..."

Jason arrives at the scene, with Zakri appears few seconds later.

* * *

><p>There are a lot of monsters rampaging at the town. The two transforms and goes separate ways to beat them all up to pulp...if they still have enough energy to do that considering the numbers of those monsters are too many to be counted by 50 people.<p>

Jason shoots some with his pistol and kicks one behind him. One jumps from his front as he quickly rolls sideway and shoots his gun onto it. Jason decides to do a sweep kick, making the thing fell onto the ground.

Zakri shoots some with his rifle as he slashes one with his sword on the other hand. He then throws his sword at a random place as it impales a monster. He then runs toward his bike nearby, grabs it, and reassembles it into a huge cannon. He inserts his rifle as the cannon activates. Paradox then shoots around the place as the monsters are keep appearing.

Suddenly, a gattling gun-like sound can be heard nearby as Tina jumps into the scene, shooting some monsters nearby the two bishie men, while bringing some that she shot earlier with to the sky. She then lands somewhere and takes out a bazooka. Running around the place, she confidently evades the attacks while sliding and shooting some with her heavy weapon.

The fight is taking too long. Even with the bike is now in Auto Mode, all four of them couldn't possible gets to finish all of them.

Zakri then shouts, "Jason, plant those C4s onto my feet. Before you explode them, run away with Tina to a cover site."

Jason takes out a lot of C4s and run toward the rider while swiftly evading others. He then throws those onto Paradox's feet one by one. Holding the last one, he jumps over Zakri while throwing it onto his right feet.

"Let's go!" he shouted at Tina as the turns to a better cover site while shooting them all.

Jason then presses a button as Paradox's feet explode. Zakri quickly uses that as a booster to jumps high to the sky. Really high. Time Glider jumps as well and becomes his cannon. He spins his spinner 360 degree.

_TIME UP!_

First, he shoots some monsters at random points with his rifle. Fortunately, the Timetrooper members hid themselves well that those bullets isn't hitting them. He then aims toward the ground below him and shoots a huge beam toward the land. The impact destroys every single monsters there except Tina and Jason as the covers are strong enough to withstand the attack.

The three reunite as they felt exhausted. They never have to fight so many monsters. Jason then mutters, "Those Tokijins...looks weird."

"There!" shouted Tina, pointing in front of her as the two men turn toward the direction. A monster with a stone-like skin walks slowly toward them.

"Damn it!" shouted Zakri, pointing his sword toward it.

_TIME UP!_

Suddenly, a flash is seen as something dark grey just hit the monster. It then shatters into pieces. The grey thing stops its movement, revealing himself as...Paradox. A grey version of Paradox.

"Another Paradox?" Tina asks, shocks. Jason asks, "Did you going back to time or what?"

The grey Paradox moves toward them as he said, "I'm lucky that I get to finish it off before anything happen. Guess I can't help but changing the past for a better future."

Tina whispers to Zakri, "That doesn't sound like you."

"Because you are not me," the Paradox repsonds, "Dad."

"Dad! ?"

The dark grey rider de-transforms as a black-haired man with a lime-color lining hair is seen. H eis wearing a white shirt underneath a silver and lime jacket and a blue trousers, "I am your son from the future."

"Future?" Zakri asks. He nods, "Rafiq. Rafiq Rahim bin Zakri Aiman."

"Your son! ?" the Timetroopers shout.

* * *

><p>The three, along with the so-called Zakri's son is at Riku's office.<p>

Riku is interested with the future guy's presence, "What is your purpose of being here in the past?"

"In the future, the world in in a total destruction for a group of villains are conquering the whole world. Every single heroes had hard time defeating them. It's start with a Timer called himself Platinum Timer, or Platoki creates a revolution by killing every single Timetroopers in each country. Jason is supposed to be dead fighting that Gargoyle Tokijin."

Jason is startled, "I...am...dead?"

Rafiq looks at Zakri as he said, "This Paradox Driver I had is a repaired version of my dad's rider system, Paradox 2.0. It was created to have a better abilites than Paradox and it was created with the purpose to create a better timeline by defeating the Platoki."

"Right now, my friends and I were separated. I should search for them and then we will fight the Platoki."

"Then we should you guys," Jason said. "This is our time, we should lend you guys a help."

Rafiq turns to the best Timetrooper, "I can't afford to lose any of you guys while creating this timeline so I should ask you guys to stay out of a dead way fi you have to. We are going to finish this Platoki off. By the way, my friends are going to kill me if they know that I let the hall of famers to risk themselves to death."

Tina is appalled, "Hall of famers?"

Rafiq nods, "Jason Sakamoto, Time Private, 2010-2021. Tina Kurosaki, Time Captain, 2010-2022. My dad," He looks at Zakri again, "Kamen Rider Paradox, still alive in my year, 2050."

He bows at them, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to search from my friends." He walks out of there.

Zakri suddenly speaks up, "Wait. If you are my son, then who is your mom?"

"The girl with the blue hair."

He walks out of there, leaving the four in shock. Riku then stands up, "Zakri, I know that you are kinda popular among girls right now at your institute, but I never thought that you will be with a non-human."

Jason taps the rider's shoulder, "That is the greatest achievement human ever made. Make love with a Timer and have a baby together."

Zakri have something in his own mind. _Aotoki? But she looks a lot like my sister. And I've been treated her like one before. And I did her...?_

Jason turns to see Tina's reaction but his expression suddenly changes.

Tina looks closely at him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>Rafiq is walking at a park as he looks around the place. It feels so peaceful there and those citizens live there as if there will be nothing that would disrupt this peace. In his time, the human were under the Timer's influences and there is no peace for them, not even once. Heck, he has no clue what is the word peaceful if his father didn't taught him what's that in the first place.<p>

He slowly closes his eyes.

_A young boy is walking toward a man in his thirties. The child then opens up his mouth, "Dad, I heard about this 'peaceful' word at school but I didn't know what is that. Can you please tell me what is that?"_

_The man looks at his son as he gives a warm smile, "Try closing your eyes. Hear all those noise around you. Clear your mind and think of nothing but yourself. Those of what you hears is the real meaning of peaceful."_

_The boy obeys him. He can still heard the sounds of cars and some other noisy sounds, but now the sounds seems so faint. As if he is now away from there._

Rafiq opens up his eyes as a tone rings. He picks up his phone and looks at it for a while. The call is from a girl named Yamamoto. She is one of his separated friends. He then answers the call.

_Yamamoto- Hello? Rafiq? Please tell me it's you..._

_Rafiq- Hey, where are you?_

_Yamamoto- Oh, Rafiq. Thank god you're there. I've bben trying to find a good line here for hours..._

_Rafiq- Didn't I told you that our time's communication line and the past's are different?_

_Yamamoto- I forgot about that, okay? Geez..._

_Rafiq- So, where are you?_

_Yamamoto- What? You think that I am the one who have the past's map? Of course I don't know! All I saw is a huge green building with a shape of a dome. There is a small green dome at the entrance where I can create an echo..._

Zakri appears walking toward him, "That's the National Science Centre in Selangor. I can bring you to that place."

_Yamamoto- Hey, who's that?_

_Rafiq- My dad..._

_Yamamoto- What! ? Already? You lucky b*****d!_

She hangs up as Rafiq looks at his father, "It looks like you have to bring me to that place."

* * *

><p>At the In Between, Platoki just forced Kiitoki to feed him a grape as if he is a king from Ancient Greece. And at the same time Shirotoki is cooling him with a leaf fan.<p>

Shirotoki whines, "Why did we have to do this to you? You are not our leader..."

"But I am going to make your dream come true. Now, that just make me a king," Platoki said in an arrogant voice.

Aotoki and Midoritoki are sitting away from there. She speaks, "I don't like this guy. He came out of nowhere and starts to say that he is the best Timer."

"'That's the same thing that happened to every single villains in every single movie version of some series. First we thought that they are the worst enemy they ever faced, and it turns out they couldn't survive till the end of that movie," Green Timer responds.

Momotoki suddenly appears nearby, "I do hope it's true."

* * *

><p>The two arrives at the National Science Centre with their own bikes as they park somewhere nearby.<p>

Zakri then speaks to Rafiq, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How's life at the future?"

Rafiq sighs, "Chaos everywhere. Ever since Timer Supremacy, a group consists of villains around the world, rule this world with iron fist, things are never good for human. There are some villains that defends human's right, but the one who gets the special rights are the monsters. And most of them hates human so much. We do gets education and some other stuff, but the attention were given more to monsters. Everytime monsters did something bad, the blame will be put onto us. The sky is no longer blue as it is now. It's always hot outside."

"Rafiq!" a female voice is heard as Yamamoto runs toward them, "You're finally here."

Rafiq looks at his dad, "Dad, this is Yamamoto Kurosaki, my girlfriend."

"Kurosaki?" Zakri asks.

Suddenly, a bunch of monsters earlier appearand surrounded them.

"Damn it!" shouted Rafiq, "These Taimutai appears again!"

"What are those actually?" Zakri asks. Yamamoto responds, "These are Taimutai, the main forces of Timer Supremacy. They are Platoki's personal armies."

The three takes out their belts as Yamamoto takes out what it seems as Paradox 2.0 Driver (or the offical name, 2.0 Driver).

**"Time, Henshin!" **_TIME!_

Zakri changes into Paradox as the future persons become Paradox 2.0. Yamamoto's has a black lining on her suit.

The three charges toward Taimutai and beat them up. Zakri punches some and does a backflip. He then swiftly sweep kicks the one behind him.

Rafiq and Yamamoto tag together as they beat up those with their teamwork. Rafiq punches one and duck while Yamamot jumps above him, giving a roundhouse kick to three Taimutai. He then beats up the one bhind her as she kicks some on his back.

As the two is busy fighting, a horned-horse monster, Unicorn Tokijin jumps into the scene and crashes the two with his horn.

"Ah, I don't know that the fake Paradoxes are here as well!" the unicorn shouted as it charges toward them.

He then gets shot as Zakri runs toward them, "Are you two alright?"

Rafiq stands up as he said, "Dad, leave this monster to us!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you take all the glory!" said Zakri as he takes out his sword and charges toward Unicorn Tokijin and beat it up.

The monster takes off his horn and changes it into a spear. Zakri strieks the spear, spins around and kicks it on the face while shouting, "Your face, goddamnit!"

Rafiq and Yamamoto jumps above them and uses their swords to beat the unicorn, but the monster strikes them with its spear and charges toward Zakri in a speed of light.

"Dad!" shouted Rafiq as his dad takes the hit...or did he?

Zakri manages to grab the spear, saying, "I know what are you trying to do. You are trying to kill me so that the Paradox 2.0 will cease to exist, am I right?"

The unicorn is shocked. "Bullseye," Paradox smirked and points his stopwatch-attached rifle onto the chest.

_TIME UP!_

The unicorn is shot away as Rafiq and Yamamoto attach their stopwatch onto their swords.

_TIME UP!_

The two slashes the unicorn, finishes it off.

The three de-transform as Rafiq walks toward his dad, "What is wrong with you, dad? Are you trying to endanger the timeline? Don't you know how bad it is if there is no Paradox to fight the Tokijins in the present?"

"Why are you so scared?" Zakri calmly responds, "Don't you know that this Paradox Driver have been used by a lot of people before? Is there any difference if I were dead? Or you just scared that you are going to be extinct if anything happens to me?"

"That's the part of it. I don't want to be dead just because I wasn't supposed to exist and befor I even saved my time!" Rafiq shouts at him. "This is MY time! I am the one who will saved it!"

Zakri sighs. He proceeds to walk toward Yamamoto as he said to the girl, "Can I know the names of your other friends who is supposed to be in this time too?"

"Johan bin Hamid, Candice Kimyeon and Timothy Jonhson."

"Done," a voice is heard as Zakri shows his phone to the girl, "I just told my friend, Tina KUROSAKI to search for them using our technology."

"Tina Kurosaki?" Yamamoto is shocked, "My mom?"

Zakri lets out a 'tsk' sound, "I knew it." He then moves his phone toward his ears, "You hear that, Tina? You wanted to kill me but you also had your way!"

He laughs as he looks at the two, "I need to go somewhere. I have some quest need to be done."

He rides his bike away with the two looking at him. Yamamoto then turns toward Raifq and hugs him, "It's good to see you stay alive."

* * *

><p>Platoki is still relaxing at the In Between. And now he is indeed alone.<p>

Kurotoki approaches him slowly as Platoki suddenly said, "What do you want, Black Timer? From that kind of movement I know you do wishes fro something."

"An information," Kurotoki calmly said, "How are you going to defeat those who will stand on your way. A new timeline is already forged and now the future is uncertain. Who knows what will happen next."

Platoki smirks, "Do you really think that a simple death of the single Timetrooper is what really makes me a winner? I have my own destiny to be followed. And that does not concern you into my plan."

Kurotoki sighs, "The reason why we, the current Timer keeps losing to Paradox is because he have a great teamwork, with those Timetroopers and that sentient claw. And to have only your own name engraved in a new history, I wish you could obtain it without me telling you 'I told you'. You do realize that you are fighting one present Paradox and 5 future Paradox?"

He walks away from there as Chairotoki suddenly asks him, "Should we help him? We have the same motive; to defeat Paradox."

Muratoki then responds, "I have to say no in this one. I just hate arrogant people. He is worse than Kurotoki."

"Red hate him too!" shouted Akatoki, "Red wished Platinum just die already!"

* * *

><p>Zakri stops his bike somewhere and enters a forest nearby the place. He then takes out his necklace, looking at it. The necklace glows brightly in a pattern. Few seconds later, the glows stop.<p>

Aotoki appears in front of him, "You got my message."

"You know how bad I am in Morse code? Why did you even use one?" Zakri asks her.

Soon, Midoritoki and Shirotoki appears around him. Momotoki suddenly wraps her arm around him.

He got panic for a while as he pushes her away, "Whoa, stay away from me, bondage girl."

Pink Timer sighs, "Just because I loved BDSM so much, doesn't mean you can discriminate me like that."

Aotoki chuckles for a while. She then said, "We came here to ask for your help."

"Hmmm?" the rider felt interested.

Midoritoki then explains, "The Platoki's motive of making an empire of his own is different than all of us sum up together. What we want is a temporary truce to stop him from doing that."

Shirotoki then said, "According to my information, he is going to kill every single Timetrooper in this world, starting with this town. With Timetroopers, some country will be vunerable."

"Tsk," he made a sound, "I'll finish him off."

He is about to walks away from there when Momotoki pulls his right arm, "Before you go, I want you to slap my face and kiss me at the cheek and my lips."

"Stop it, you bondage girl!" he shouted.

Momotoki quickly wraps her arms around his as she whispers to him, "Before, I wanted to ambush you and making you hurting me, but Aotoki stop me from doing that. Now, I can't supress my desire any longer."

Zakri sighs and slaps her in the face. She seems to be enjoying that too much. He then kisses her at the slap spot and at her lips.

Pink Timer releases him and jumps away from there.

Zakri sighs and walks out of there. Suddenly, a monster with a bird head, bird claws, horse's rear feet and a pair of wings attack him. That thing is called as Hippogriff Tokijin.

"You ain't gonna live for this timeline anymore!" the monster shouts and jumps toward him.

Zakri quickly changes into Paradox and have a quick battle between both.

* * *

><p>Rafiq enters Riku's office, followed by Yamamoto, who is amazed by the building.<p>

"I never thought that Timer Machine Corp is way cooler than in our time!" she shout in excited.

Raifq bows at Riku, "I'm sorry to interfering, but we just realized that we have no place to stay for a while."

Tina enters the place and notice the two. She then looks at Rafiq, "So, this is Yamamoto?"

"Mom! ?" shouted Yamamoto in English (she is a Japanese, you should know what I am trying to say) as the present girl is shock.

"Am I really your mom?" Tina asks the girl. Yamamoto cheerfully nods.

Tina then sighs and slowly whispers, "I am hurting myself it seems."

Riku then stands up, "You know, I have an idea. Why don't you two live with your own parent for the time being. Your other friends can live with Jason."

Rafiq looks around him as he asks, "Where is he?"

"Working."

Jason as Time Private is seen shooting Taimutai with some other Timetrooper somewhere in that country as Jason throws some napalms toward the monsters. He then runs toward them and knifing them with his...er, knife.

He then presses an app on his phone and throws his grenade toward them, causing a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>Back to Zakri, he is fighting the Hippogriff Tokijin as the monster keeps clawing him and fly away to avoid damage.<p>

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

Paradox stops the time and shoots the hybrid several times. He then jumps and slashes it, causing the bird to fell on the ground after the Time Sequence is over.

"I'm not gonna stop until all the Paradox is defeated!" the Hippogriff shouted as a lot of Taimutai surrounded him.

Zakri smirks as he shoots the monsters. The hybrid decides to interrupt by taking advantage on his lack of attention toward the main enemy and flies toward him to claw the present Paradox, but it then gets shot and slashed by something invisible.

The rider notices it as he looks at the beaten up Hippogriff. Sensing something, he quickly taps on a shoulder as the time around him moves slower.

In front of him, there are 3 Paradox 2.0 with each one of them have blue lining, pink lining and gold lining respectively. The three is beating up the hippogriff.

_TIME UP!_

The three readies with their swords as each of them slashes the Hippogriff as the monster explodes.

The riders revert back to their civillian form and now Zakri is seeing a back-haired Malay man, a violet-haired Korean girl and a blonde American man.

"I presume you guys are Rafiq's friends, right?" He asks them.

The American, Timothy (known as Tim) responds, "Yes. And thanks to this weird message we get from our phone, " taking out a red luminescent iPhone, "that's surprisingly compatible with connection here, we managed to meet each other."

"Tsk, even them have iPhone," Zakri smirks. He then said, "Well, then. I'll show you the way to Timer Machine Corp. Rafiq and Yamamoto are probably waiting for you guys."

* * *

><p>Jason and his team just finished shooting some Taimutai as he is on a phone right now.<p>

Jason- Hello, Riku-sensei! This is jason!

Riku- So?

Jason- It seems I got a report that a lot of Timetroopers are facing off with those monsters. I will be busy for a while, making sure our comrades are safe.

Riku- That's bad. The other three of those future riders are on the way here and I thought I could ask you to let them stay with you for a while.

Jason- Then I will go to the office as soon as I finished my job.

He hangs up as he turns to his team, "We need to make sure everyone is safe. That's mean we are going together."

They enter a black van as one of them drives the van away from there.

* * *

><p>Back to the In Between, Platoki is looking at a vortex. He just witnessed the fights between the TImetroopers and Taimutai and the Paradoxes and Hippogriff Tokijin.<p>

The Timer sighs, "It seems that because of Jason is still alive, the morale of the Timetrooper is still high. And those wannabe riders are just messing with my plan more. Maybe I do need him after all."

Zakri and Jason enter the office as Rafiq is shock to see his teammates. Yamamoto excitedly shouts, "You guys are safe!"

Tim arrogantly said, "Of course. We are Paradox, after all."

Riku looks through his window toward the sky. It is now showing a red sky with the sun slowly sinks away from his sight.

"It's night. Rafiq can lives with Zakir while Yamamoto with Tina. The others with Jason. Rest with ease. I afraid something huge might happen tomorrow."

Everyone except him walk out of the place. He then takes out a card depicts Paradox and Paradox 2.0 as he whispers, "If this timeline is also changed, I wonder if the outcome is the same thing?"

Jason, Tim, Candice and Johan arrives at a huge black house as the three are in a huge shock. Jason calmly said, "Welcome to my home," without noticing anything on their face.

Johan then shouts, followed by Candice a few seconds later, and later by Tim, as if they are in a choir, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"

"This is one huge house!" shouted Candice, "And you lived here alone?"

"I have some maids."

"MAIDS! ?" the three shout in unison.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto followed her will-be mother as the two arrives at a green house nearby a hillside. Yamamoto then exclaims, "I really miss this house ever since I left it."<p>

A single tears running on her cheek.

The two enter the house. Tina then looks around the place, "Well, my parents are still not here yet. It seems those works at Germany are really important for them..."

"So, Yamamoto," she turns her attention toward the girl, who is amazed on the place around her, "How did I died?"

"Owh," Yamamoto is shocked with that kind of question, "Well, we were trapped by Taimutai at Langkawi and you stole the Paradox Driver and become Paradox. But suddenly you gone berserk. Rafiq's dad then become this monster-like form and tries to calm you down. But you are still out of control and charges yourself toward billions of Taimutai, sacrificing yourself."

"That happned when I was 12 years old. Ever since that day, I lived with Rafiq's dad."

There is a long moment of silence. Tina then said, "I'm sorry for what had happened to your life..."

She tries to cheer the girl up, "So, who is your dad?"

"Who knows," she calmly replies, "I never seen him and never get to asked you."

"Owh..." Tina is now felt guilty for making her daughter feel sadder.

* * *

><p>The two Paradoxes reached the senior's house. Rafiq slowly mutters, "This place looks the same as before."<p>

"We will live here in the future?" Zakri asks him as he nods.

The two enter the room when Nora's voice is suddenly heard, "Welcome home, abang!"

The girl-on-a-wheelchair are in front of them. She is startled, seeing that her brother has a guest, "Owh, you brought a friend?"

"He is a transfer student and just arrived here. He still needs a place to stay, so he will be living here for a while," Zakri tells her, "Don't worry. He's not going to be here for a long time."

"Okay!" Nora smiles as she moves away from there, shouting, "Kak Farisha, abang brought a friend to stay here for a short period!"

A female voice is heard, "Okay!"

Rafiq stands there, shock with her appearance. His dad realizes his expression as he said to the man, "Knock it off. That's your aunt."

"But..." he is trying to arrange his next words, "She is my mom..."

Zakri chuckles, "You told us that your mom is blue-haired, right?"

He slowly turns to his dad. Zakri shows him a picture of the team (Zakri, Tina and Jason) together with some friendly Timers. Aotoki is also in that picture.

"That's...mom..."

Zakri smiles, looking at the photo, "This girl here is Aotoki, Blue Timer. She is in the same league as that Platinum TImer, yet the two are enemies. She and your aunt do look a lot like each other. The two even shared their level of cheerfulness. But what makes them differ to each other is that Nora is a calm girl while Aotoki is full of enthusiasm."

Farisha appears in front of them as Zakri then mentions, "Kak, can you please show him my room?"

"With pleasure," Farisha smiles as Rafiq follows her, idsappearing from his sight.

Zakri sighs as he walks toward the window nearby. Words played in his mind. _It can't be that Tina and I cannot be together anymore, right? There must be a reason why that kind of thing will happen. Did we fought?_

* * *

><p>The scene changes with Zakri and Tina are sitting on a mountain. They are looking at the red sky. Their clothes torn apart, showing the sign of struggles they might had faced before.<p>

Tina is resting her head on Zakri's shoulder. The two sit like that for a while.

She then looks at him, "I wish this thing could never happen. I don't want to be separated from you..."

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this..." Zakri rubs her head gently. He then sighs, "Me too, honey. Me too."

The two share a kiss. As they stop their actions, Zakri moves his hand onto Tina's stomach. She is...pregnant.

The scene are watched by Aotoki through a violet vortex. She nods as she mutters, "I have to stop him from creating a worse place. It is for the sake of the humanity I've been promised my brother to protect."

* * *

><p>Zakri is at the Palace of Dream, wearing a tuxedo. As usual, Tina in a white dress are standing at the middle of the ball room.<p>

"Tina," Zakri said to her, walking toward her, "Did you summoned me?"

'Tina' smiles, "How many time must I tell you, just call me Claw."

"You are the memories of Tina, my dead fiance in a timeline. That's just make you my fiance from that time. I will always call you Tina."

Claw sighs, "Fine then. The reason I called you is to tell you that there is more than just Platoki that will endager this world."

"And who is that threat?"

"A man who can summons riders at his own free will," Claw's tone turns serious.

"Diend?"

"No, much worse than him," she looks directly into his eyes.

Zakri spacing out a bit, "I see..."

The two dances together for a while. He suddenly asks her, "Can Tina and I being together for the rest of our lives?"

Claw smiles and kisses him at the lips.

* * *

><p>Rafiq wakes up as he looks at his phone, looking at the time. It is 7 in the morning.<p>

The future man starts to move around the home. That is the same place he lived during his childhood. Nothing here seems to be much different from his memories, not even the color of the walls.

Walking past a window, he notices his father trains himself with a stick. His dad in his time always trains himself outside the house.

Zakri rests after hours of training and looks at the sun rises. Rafiq walks out of the home, "Training early in the morning?"

"Gotta keep up with Claw. She is such a strong girl," Zakri responds, leaving his son clueless with who is he refers to.

The future rider asks him, "Dad, why are you keep fighting?"

"Because I will do anything I can to protect humanity, even if I have to sacrifice my life for that purpose," Zakri answers the question. He then turns toward his will-be son, "You are still going to exist, one way or another. You might going to have a new dad."

"What are you..."

Zakri hands him a piece of paper as Rafiq reads it. It is Candice's birth certificate. He once read hers before, but he still going to read it in order to understand what his dad trying to say. And what he saw is something really shocking. Candice's father is Jason Sakamoto.

"Jason! ? But, her dad is supposed to be..."

"Me, right?" Zakri interferes, "I just learn about the whole story. Jason has a lover in Korean. When he dies, the girl goes into a depression state. Her ambition is to have a child with him, but it seems that aim is halted. She thought that Jason kept a sperm in a sperm bank but accidentally stole mine instead. Since he is still alive until now, there is no reason for her to steal mine."

The two silences for a while. Rafiq then asks, "Dad, why did you donated your sperms?"

"Because I thought I will never experience marriage in my life. It's because I have to take care of your aunt, Nora for the rest of my life. And sex before that is sinful."

Rafiq states, "But, aunt Nora gets to stand up in my time."

"Then there is a hope..."

His necklace glows as he mutters, "Let's go. The time for our fight has arrived."

* * *

><p>Platoki is now standing on the highest ground of the In Between. He is looking at a vortex while saying, "It looks like I have no choice but to summon every single Taimutai to invade this era!"<p>

Midoritoki, Aotoki, Shirotoki and Momotoki are looking at him from far away. Midoritoki turns toward them, "We should reduce the army from the future. Our body won't be affected by the time changes that might occur."

* * *

><p>Zakri and Rafiq run toward a quarry as they just witnessed a huge vortex seen at the sky with a large group of Taimutai fell from it onto the ground.<p>

"It seems Platoki is doing an all-out assault," Zakri mutters as the two readies their belts.

"Wait!"

Tina, Jason, Yamamoto, Tim, Cnadice and Johan reach toward them as the captain of Timetrooper said to the two, "You guys are not going to fight without us, right?"

"No, I just thought that you might be late," Zakri smirks.

Jason then states, "Those Taimutai are a lot weaker than the normal Tokijin. They need numbers just to fight a single Timetrooper. Considering the number of Timetroopers around the world, and with the aggreement by some other heroes to help fight them, I'm sure we can get through this."

Rafiq notices something shiny floats down on a hill as he points out, "That's him! The Platinum Timer!"

Platoki shouts at them, "The Taimutai were created with my power as long as I am exist. Do you really think you can defeat all of them! ?"

Zakri smiles, "That's just mean we have to defeat you in order to eliminate all of those weaklings."

**"HENSHIN!"**

_TIME!_

Paradox, 5 Paradox 2.0, Time Captain and Time Private stands there with their suit on. They then decides to split up and fight those Taimutai.

* * *

><p>The heroic Timers lands onto a destroyed place as Momotoki looks around the place, "So, this is a time that he have to face? I can't let him taste this..."<p>

The four changes into their armored from and charges toward the Taimutai as the mass monsters are entering a vortex nearby.

Aotoki shoots out some sharpen mirrors straight to some Taimutai. She then slashes others with her rapier. Shirotoki shoots light, blinding the enemy while smashing them with his staff. Midoritoki splashes some water and hits them with his flying shield, which he controls it with some droplets attached onto the useless weapon. Momotoki whips some Taimutai while shooting wind out of the attacks she made.

The four can only managed to decrease the number as some Taimutai still going into the hole.

* * *

><p>Jason runs toward a group of monsters and throws a grenade toward them. He then shoots it with his gun, making the grenade becomes a flash bomb. Candice then runs into the group, slashing them. Tim takes out his normal-looking gun and shoots them with it. Johan then jumps in, crashing a Taimutai with his body. He lifts one of them with his pure strength and throws it toward Candice, who in turn slashes it.<p>

Jason then runs around the place, shooitng some random victims while throwing C4s at random spot. He then shouts at the three, "You guys, out from there!"

The three obeys and runs out of the circle made by Jason with only C4s. One should wonder where the hell did he got so many demolition materials. Jason presses a button and the place explodes, killing all monsters inside the circle.

Tina and Yamamoto slashes some of them with their blades. The mother then takes out a bazooka and starts spamming it onto enemies. She then throws it away and takes out SMG. Yamamoto does a backflip while kicking some. She then slashes them and does a roundhouse kick to the one behind her.

Tina finishes her ammo and takes out a gattling gun (out of nowhere) and shoots the monsters around her. Her daughter activates her Time Sequence to dodge the incoming bullets.

Zakri works his way toward Platoki while smashing and shooting some of the Taimutai. Rafiq, on the other hand, are busy catching up with his father.

Zakri notices him, "Hey, can't keep up with your old man?"

Raifq gets exhausted real fast. The 2.0 Driver is an upgraded version of Paradox Driver, which means that Paradox 2.0 should have a capability way better then its predessor. But his dad is so strong that he can just finishes some Taimutai without any effort given. He can even runs faster at the hillside.

Zakri's right hand glows pink as he shoots wind out from his hand. The path in front of them is cleared afterward. This shock his son so much, "What...just happened?"

Platoki smirks and summons a huge missile out of nowhere. The missiles is then shot toward the two riders. Paradox quickly slashes the missile into two.

Rafiq is shock with the attacks, "I thought his powers are vacuum-based energy?"

"Is a rider that can summon other riders involved with that powers?" Zakri calmly asks.

Platoki jumps toward him while shouting, "You have to beat me in order to get the answer!"

He changes into a monster form. His armor matches a snake and a dragon head is on his right hand. Platoki proceeds to stomp the earth, separating the two Paradoxes. He then fights the older one.

Zakri deflects his attack with his sword and proceeds to strike him with his blade, but the Timer quickly shields himself with the dragon head, "Everyone knows that the dragon's skin is the hardest skin in this world."

"Well, I don't and I don't care," replies the rider, shooting him with his rifle.

Platoki jumps to avoid the attack and shoots a bright laser toward Zakri's feet. His feet is suddenly sink into the ground. He startled by the effect, "Oh, hell?"

"Your friend there did say that my power is vacuum-based," Platinum Timer explains, "And by vacuum he means gravity. That's just mean that I can apply any kind of gravity to anything!"

"Dad!" shouted Rafiq as he jumps in and strike his enemy.

The two brings the fight elsewhere.

Tina and others were reunited as Johan remarks, "They are too many! And our strength is decreasing!"

"Rafiq!" shouted Yamamoto, notices her lover is in danger.

A large group of Timetrooper suddenly appears from the other side and shoot the Taimutai. Tina notices them and quickly tells the new generation of riders, "You guys go help him! Let us beat them up!"

"But, mom..."

"As your mom, I'm ordering you to!" Tina shouts as she shoots some with her SMG.

The Paradox 2.0s obey and run toward Rafiq.

The Timer just equipped himself with lesser gravity, letting him floating and do some impossible wire-fu. This just made Rafiq having hard time defending himself from the relentless smashing made by Platoki.

"You are indeed such a weakling! Why did you even fight?" The Timer asks him, "If I recall correctly, you human are still living in a harmony. The rules we made are just the exact copy of the rules human did long ago! You can still live in a comfortable life by simply following the rules given. Why did you still commiting this act of terrorism?"

Rafiq's defence is slightly off as his enemy takes this advantage to kick his gut. Candice quickly grabs him as he said, "Thanks."

"Ah, 5 Paradox all together," Platoki proudly states, "I will remind you why numbers aren't matter."

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

All 5 future riders activate their Time Sequence and run toward him in what is seen through naked eye as light speed. Platoki quickly shoots his vacuum lasers onto each of them, causing them to fell on the ground.

He walks toward Tim and kicks him hard, causing him to be thrown somewhere. He then picks up Johan and Candice and throw them toward Tim, causing him to get some weight above him. Yamamoto pushes herself to fight, but Platinum Timer punches her at the gut, causing her to be thrown toward Rafiq.

"Such a boring fight..."

Back to Zakri, he just giving up on pulling his feet out from the earth. He then puts his palm nearby his feet, try sensing some power from the Timer. His feet is then released out from it.

The Paradoxes is getting beaten up as they can hardly move.

Platoki points his dragon head toward them as a light is charged from inside, "Let me send you guys into the core of the earth..."

A shot is hit as he is blown away from there. The beam is accidentally shot toward the vortex, causing it to lowered its position and ends up into the lava.

* * *

><p>At the future, the Taimutai is burn up with the Timers look at the hole. A lot of magma flown out of it. Thanks to the number of Taimutai, they become a barricade between the hole and the area away from it.<p>

"That's an unusual site," said Momotoki as she records the scene with a pink camera.

Shirotoki looks at her, "What are you doing?"

"Putting this into Facebook."

"You have a Facebook?" Midoritoki asks her. It is impossible for the one who live at the timeless place to even have an internet connection.

Momotoki smiles at him, "Of course! I usually waste my time in Zakri's time at any cyber cafe. My Facebook name is Pinky Time."

Aotoki smirks, "That's a really obvious name..."

"Zakri added me as his friend," the Pink Timer interrupts, "He said he knew it was me all along."

"WHAT! ?" shouted Aotoki as she shakes the pink girl's shoulders, "I hate you for making me hate you by telling me you are befriend with my ex-bedfellow when I am no longer his precious!"

Midoritoki whispers to Shirotoki, "That's a squicky statement, considering about her human background." White Timer nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Who dare interferes me!" shouted Platoki as he searches for the attacker.<p>

Zakri stomps the ground between him and the riders as he shouts, "It is I, Kamen Rider Paradox! And I have a clear answer for your questions toward my son just now!"

The main rider looks directly into his opponent's eyes, "Even if you copy the exact rules of what our rules, but you are still putting human as the lowest in the hierachy, a system that have been gone for years. The human in your future are bullied like a servant. You gave them no chance to speak up. Those acts you called as terrorism is because we humans trying to gain our own rights, but you monsters blindly ignore it! Those acts of species racism are the worst thing that you could have done while ruling this world!"

A blue claw, Claw Adapter, appears behind Platoki and rushes toward Zakri, severing the Timer's left shoulder. Paradox grabs it while mutters, **"Space, Henshin."**

_SPACE!_

His suit slowly shatters, revealing a suit with blue lines all over it underneath. His yellow eyes turn blue.

Yamamoto feels amazed, "This is..." "...Paradox Space form," Rafiq continues her words.

Johan then mentions, "The form that travels through space..."

Zakri disappears and re-appears in just a second as the future riders suddenly gained back their abilities to stand up properly.

"What! How did that happen! ? Nothing else controls gravity than me!" shouted Platinum Timer in shock.

Zakri smirks, "In case you didn't know, which might happened because you offended the other Timers, and because of that you lost one vital information about me. This claw and I have the ability to absorb any kind of energies emit by any Timers in a small quantity. It's not much, but it is enough to free my self and others from that weak power of yours."

"WEAK! ?"

"Yes. Making yourself able to float and your enemies inability to stands up properly is a pussy-style power. Hell even the weakest of the Timers can beat you up without walking around. Maybe that's why you need someone else's help," Zakri taunts him.

Candice and others run toward him. She asks him, "Someone else?"

"I don't know who, but he is merely a pawn for someone far superior," Zakri tells the group.

Platoki laughs out loud like a mad man as he takes out cards from his armor, "Maybe I am weak. But with these powers, can you even defeat me?"

He puts one card into the dragon's head and shoots out laser toward them. Zakri quickly takes out his sword and slashes the beam downward, making it split up and destroy the terrain behind them.

"Mr Zak, this is cool," Yamamoto notes.

Paradox Space grips his claw-attached fist and mutters, "Let's do this."

He disappears and appears behind the Timer while try kicking him. He quickly summons a huge shield, but the shield crumbles. Tim and Candice jumps onto him while smashing him with their sowrds. Johan then appears and kicks him onto the face. Yamamoto is seen from far running toward him with her sword on as Platoki quickly summons eight-flat-side dice-shaped bombs toward her. A some kind of mirror shatters in front of him as it turns out it was only a reflection made by Zakri with some energy he gets from Aotoki. The real Yamamoto is actually behind him as she manages to hit him, throwing him away from the sight.

The Timer tries to stand up and shoots some missiles, but Zakri and Rafiq cut them open and run toward their enemy. Raif gives him a falcon punch as Zakri lightning steps to the back of the non-human and kicks him at the back. The two then charges toward him and slashes him together.

The Timer is now trying to stand up. The Paradoxes reunite as they are preparing their final attacks.

_TIME SEQUENCE ON!_

The five Paradoxes uses their Time Sequence and charges toward Platinum Timer to kick his butt. Zakri, no need for Time Sequence as he can literally teleport himself within any distance, flash steps toward the TImer helping the newbies.

_TIME UP!_

Zakri punches the Timer straight to the sky as the five Paradoxes jump high. Grey spiral waves appear around their feet as they deliver side kicks toward Platoki. The monster is thrown away as Zakri teleports higher to the sky and delivers a side kick straight toward him into the earth.

The heroes reunite and reverts back to their civillian forms as Yamamoto shouts happily, "We did it!"

"As a mother, I am proud of you," Tina said to her will-be daughter.

Back to the future, the place around has changed from post-apocalyptic scenery into a peaceful future with normal tall buildings around the place.

"They did it," Midoritoki mutters, "They managed to change the apocalypse timeline into the past. And the new future just get forged."

As everyone feels satisfied, Rafiq notices his dad's serious facial expression, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's not over yet."

Platoki stands up as he shows them a card, making them startled. The card shows a black sphere and the words there written 'Void'. He laughs, "I may be dead, but he is not!"

The card dissolves into thin air as the place starts to crumble. A huge black sphere is seen on the sky, swallowing everything there.

One by one, the heroes are flown into the void and stuck in a black tornado.

Zakri manages to grab Tina's hand as she said to him, "Don't you let go of me!"

"I won't! As long as I am still alive, we will never be separated!" he shouts as Tina looks at him in shock. A silhouette of Zakri wearing torn clothes appear behind him.

Yamamoto saw the two as she whispers to herself, "Mr Zak...and mom...what are they doing so close...like a...lover..."

Somewhere, a man who is at some orphanage is looking around the crumbling place. His eyes glow purple when he turns toward the sky.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a man resembles Zakri is walking around the place. He then looks at the sky with his eyes glowing in lime color.<p>

* * *

><p>At somewhere alienated, a man in silvery clothes looks at two voids spilling out terrains as he shouts, "The unification has begun! And the world is about to witnessed a war between the two world!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! Another crappy story, huh? Well, at least it's not that crappy as the first part of Movie War. And we get have half-new riders, Paradox 2.0. Paradox 2.0 to Paradox is similar as what Birth Prototype to Birth, except the 2.0 were created later. And 2.0 only have sword, that's why only Tim is seen using normal gun.<strong>

**Next: Movie War Cardass! A silver rider has become a dangerous opponent to both current heroes of the two worlds, Dark OOO and Paradox! Will the two fight together to defeat this great menace? Find out next!**


	3. Movie War Cardass

Zakri opens up his eyes as he feels hurt all over his body. It feels like as if he just fell from a 10th floor of a building. He looks around the place and found his teammates and some other Timetrooper lying on the ground. The rider quickly runs toward Tina.

"Tina, wake up!" he tries to shakes her.

Fortunately, she did gives a response...in a weird way.

She opens up her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck, whispering, "Good morning, my lovely honey~..."

"Lovely honey?" he asks her.

She realized that she is still dreaming as she quickly pushes him and looks around the place, changing the topics, "Where are we? And why the sky is grey?"

"Who knows," Yamamoto appears beside her mom, "One of the big questions is, why am I still alive?"

"Yeah," Rafiq joins the conversation, "I thought that after a huge paradox is made, anyone who came from the future will be disposed in favor of the new storyline involving those people."

Jason nods, "That's true. Why...wait..." he stares at Zakri, "Is my death isn't big enough?"

"Apparently, we are still going to doom even if you are still alive," Zakri comments, "The only different is that right now I have unofficially one son and one daughter, rather than one son and two daughter."

Candice felt something bad, "Wait, who is these two daughters you are talking about? I thougt I'm..."

Rafiq interferes her by showing her birth certificate, which she responds, "Jason, you are my dad! ?"

"Wait, what?" Jason shocked.

Zakri looks around him as he saw a lot of monsters coming toward them, "Guys, cut the conversation. It seems we got some company."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji is trying to wake Ahim up, "Ahim, Ahim, hang in there!"

Ahim opens up her eyes and quickly stands up, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it seems that we are not at our place," Eiji said as he looks at the sky.

"Err...a little help here..." Gentaro's voice is heard as Fourze is beating up some monsters with his missiles and rocket hand.

He then switches the two activated switch off and replaces the rocket switch with another switch.

_CHAIN ARRAY ON!_

A chained vulcan hammer appears on his right hand as he throws it around the place.

Eiji and Ahim nod at each other and run to help the rocket-based rider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man wearing silver jacket is standing on top of a floating land as a girl beside him asks, "So, are we going to eliminate them all, Johannes-sama?"

"No, let them finished each other," the man, revealed to be Johannes Gulskii, the man from Paradox chapter 4-5, replies while laughing out with an evil laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MOVIE WAR CARDASS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paradox, five Paradox 2.0s and the group of Timetroopers along with some past riders and other heroes are beating up the monsters. At the same time, Dark OOO, Gokai White, Fourze, Birth and some other riders are having a war with the same monsters. The two war are getting nearer and nearer.

Eiji is slashing some of them with his Medagaburyuu when he saw Riotroopers gets beaten up by a single monster (it is actually dark grey colored-Salis Worm). He then runs to help the Riotroopers by jumping and clawing the Worm.

Zakri is seemingly getting an upperhand with beating up some Worm when another Worm jumps onto him and beat him up with its own grey-colored axe.

Wait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The two fellow on the floating land burst in laughter as Gulskii shouts, "I can't believe he actually helping the same monsters he fights."

"Johannes-sama, your idea of making them seeing each other as enemies are brilliant!" the girl praised him.

Gulskii blushes, "Owh, Rose. Don't play words with me. Besides, you are the first one who helped me carried out this plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, the two team from different dimensions each are now fighting with each other.

Ahim shoots Tina with her gun as Tina tries her best to dodges the bullet. Yamamoto then jumps out to help her mom, but Mako already getting on the way.

Candice are getting beaten up by Kamen RIder Kuuga (who voices like a girl). She tries to fight back, but Kuuga just keep pummelling her fist onto the girl. When the beetle rider form changes into Pegasus form, Candice took this chance by slashing her enemy with her sword.

Ankh and Jason is having a face off with each other as Jason runs around while shooting Birth with his gun. Birth summons his Cutter Wings and try to throw the wings toward Jason, but his speed helps him a lot. He then throws a grenade and make it a flashbomb.

Rafiq, Tim and Johan is fighting Fourze. It seems the switch-based rider is no match for the newbies. Tim shoots the rider with his gun, but of course no effect is there. Fourze summons a smoke bomb on his left feet and shoots smoke beofre attacking them with his chainsw kick. Raifq dodges it and manages to kick the rider on the chest.

Zakri and Eiji's fight seems to be taken to the next level as the two is getting aggressive. The two then end their attacks with punches from both side onto their chest respectively, which causing them to push each other out of the way.

Zakri suddenly shocks as his vision of the 'Worm' he is fighting right now changes into what seems to be as Dark OOO. Eiji also getitng the same effect as well.

The two realizes that they are fighting riders instead of Worms as Zakri mutters, "What the hell is going on here? Why are we fighting with each other?"

"Hey, who are you?" Eiji asks him, in which he responds, "Zakri. Kamen Rider Paradox."

"I'm Eiji, Dark OOO. Nice to meet you."

"It's not that nice since you just beat me up back there," Zakri replies as Eiji rubs his head, "Sorry. Well, you're not bad either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose realizes something about Paradox and Dark OOO as she turns to her master, "Gulskii-sama, something weird is happening between that two."

Gulskii looks at the two as shouts, "Damn it! How did the two snapped out of it? Just kill them already!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lot of Worms jump toward the two riders as it get shot from left side. Tina and Ahim are working together beating those Worms off.

"I can't believe I am fighting someone I am not supposed to fight!" Time Captain shouts as she continues shooting with her machine gun.

Ahim struggles to beat them up as she shouts, "We should run from here, quick!"

Worms keep coming and keep bothering them as Ahim then inserts a key into her phone with Eiji scans red medals.

_GOOOSEIGER!_

_TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TAAAJAAADORU!_

As Gosei Pink and red OOO TaJaDoru, Ahim and Eiji summons a huge fiery wind and distract the enemy for a while.

_SPACE!_

Tina directs her gun toward a land and shoots to create a hole big enough for all four of them to jump in. In there, Zakri as Paradox Space uses his teleportation and bike cannon to create an escape route for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gulskii saw the whole thing and shouts, "Damn it! How did they saw through my perfect illuson? I had to meditate with a fucking flower for 2 years just to achieve such powerful illusion technique! With a FLOWER!"

"Is it really that bad?" Rose asks him, slightly disturbed with his words.

He quickly turns around while saying, "No, milady. I don't mean any harm. I'm just saying that most people think I am a crazy person to be living with a flower for two years in an abandoned garden."

Rose sulks, "I never thought Gulskii-sama would thought something like that about me..."

She walks away as Gulskii starts to chase after her, "Rose!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The war between the two world is still on as Jason throws a chain array toward Ankh as he mumbles, "Why did this Worm have all kind of weapon coming out of nowhere! ? I thought they can only masquerading into human-like appearances or evolve into something greater?"

In his point of view, the Worm facing him (Ankh) summons a shovel, a crane, a drill, a weird leg attachment, a huge cannon and a wing. And he never heard about a simple mook managed to have that kind of stuff.

Rafiq is thrown toward him as he said, "Rafiq, there's something wrong with these Worms. It seems they have a lot of arsenals under their sleeves."

"Tell me about it!" shouted Rafiq as he stands up and points his sword toward a Worm (Fourze), "This Worm I'm fighting right now can summons a rocket, a missile launcher, a drill, a small satellite disc, a pogo stick, an artificial arm that can extend itself, a sciccors, a chainsaw and a lot of weird stuff! It's like they are Kamen Riders in disguise!"

Wait...Jason's mind suddenly enters a thinking state. What if...

_CELL BURST!_

Birth Day shoots out a huge pink beam from his br...chest cannon as the two quickly react by jumping out of the way.

_SHIELD ON!_

Fourze summons a shield on his left hand as he got knocked out by the beam and lands on the ground. Gentaro quickly stands up while shouting, "Hey, you! Watch out when you are shooting!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri, Eiji, Tina and Ahim are resting behind a hill as the girls are tending the boys' wounds.

"I wonder what's the point of making us fighting each other?" Eiji suddenly opens up his mouth, to which Ahim reacts, "Don't force yourself too much."

Eiji keeps talking, "I mean, why can't he just fight us with his armies of Worms?"

Zakri sighs, "Because it will be easier for him to split us into two different teams. This way, he can quickly decrease the enemies' numbers and afterward he might send his Worms to ambush the winner while they are exhausted. And then he can control both worlds with ease."

"Eliminating the obstacles, huh?" Tina whispers loudly, "That's just what typical villain would do."

Zakri stands up as he said, "Then, we should stop him as soon as possible. Everyone is in danger right now."

"But how? Gulskii-sama is way too strong," a voice is heard as all four of them turn to their front.

Rose is standing, looking at them. A lot of Worms are seen behind her.

She smirks, "Gulskii-sama is a rider that summons other riders. He is also a supernatural human. Can you actually defeat him?"

"Too bad," Zakri said to her, "But I'm also a supernatural human."

Others stand up as Tina shouts, "You boys find your way toward that man. We will fend off these monsters!"

"Please do," Eiji bows at Ahim as the two run away from there.

Rose takes out a rose-colored belt as she smiles, "Well, if you really think that you guys, non-rider warrior can actually defeat a Kamen Rider, than show me."

She wraps the belt around herself and puts two rectangular objects onto the belt. The center of the belt flips to show a symbol of a rose. The same insignia appears around her as she transforms into a rose-based Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Rose. Her chest is covered with a pink armor as her suits arre white. A rapier is seen on her left waist. Her visor resembles a petal.

She takes out the blade as she points at the two.

Tina pulls a lever on her Time Brace and Ahim inserts a key into her phone.

**"Henshin!"**

**"Gokai Change!"**

The two transforms into Time Captain and Gokai White respectively as Worms rush toward them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The war is still on with neither both sides seem to be giving up so easily.

The future Paradoxes use their Time Sequence to beat up every single enemies in the opposing team, not before facing off Zecter Riders (Kabuto, Gatack, etc).

Jason is now facing off Fourze and First at the same time. First jumps and delivers a kick toward him as he quickly moves away from the attack. Fourze then shoots missiles as Jason quickly shoots out ever single missiles he saw. And that's means that there is still a missile left. And of course, since Fourze didn't use radar at all, those missiles isn't homing. And of course, it eventually creates a huge explosion at the background, while a lot of riders are thrown out from there.

"Damn it! We are not getting any good result!" shouted Jason as he keeps shooting.

Ankh, at the same moment, are looking around the place, looking for something while shooting down enemies, "Where the hell is Ahim? Don't tell me she is with that Hino..."

He is then get shot by W Cyclone Trigger and thrown away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri and Eiji are running on the same path toward Gulskii as Worms are barricading the path.

Eiji wears the OOO Driver, inserts the three dark Core Medals and scans it. Zakri wears his Paradox Driver, inserts the stopwatch into the spinner and spins it.

**"Henshin!"**

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

_TIME!_

As Dark OOO and Paradox, taking out Medajalibur and Para-Sword (the official name), the two slash their way toward victo- I mean, toward the true boss of the movie. Not long before they realized that they would wasting too long on beating the crap out of those.

"We can't keep on doing this forever!" Eiji shouted as he keeps on beating those with his sword.

"Have any better idea?" Zakri asks, while shooting some with his gun.

Three purple medals flying and crashing toward Worms behind them as the two turn their attention toward a man wearing flashy clothes, stand still with OOO Driver around his waist. The medals goes to his hand and lands on it.

Eiji is shock upon seeing the man's face as he mutters, "Me?" Zakri is speechless.

The man looks a lot like Eiji as he said to them, "Don't waste your time here! Just go toward that man. Let me handle them all.

He inserts the medals into his belt and scans them, **"Henshin!"**

Later on, a female and two males voices are heard.

_PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTERANO ZAURU!_

With the head of Pteradactyl, the torso of Triceratops and the leg and the tail of Tyrannosaurus Rex, there stands OOO PuToTerano combo.

"We should go now," Zakri speaks to Eiji as the two run away from there, leaving the lone OOO.

A silhouette of a girl in purple clothes appears beside him, "Well, well, Eiji-chan. I never thought we could do this together again."

"And here I thought you did not want to use us again," a silhouette man in purple appears.

'Eiji' sighs as his Tricera shoulder pads suddenly shoot its horns struck into some Worms. He then blows some fierce icy wind, causing those monsters to be covered in ice, making them cold barbeque stick.

As the horns back to their ordinary length, purple OOO crushes his hand into the land and takes out Medagaburyuu. He then rushes toward the Worms and beat all of them to death, making a Worm massacre.

Well, the massacre suddenly turns into a holocaust when lasers is shot out of nowhere. A man wearing a green suit walks slowly toward the battle scene and takes out a...Para-Sword? The man then strikes some of the monsters in front of him, before flash step toward somewhere, beating a lot of Worms along the way, and moes to other side of the place while doing the same thing to those Worms.

Purple OOO looks around the place and saw those Worms are made off grey medals. The girl appears again, "Those are not Worms! They are Yummy!"

"Cell Medal?" OOO mutters before raising his axe. Those medals are abosorbed into the axe in full speed.

_GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP!_

OOO PuToTerano swings his blade around the place, damaging all Worms in that place. He then re-shapes the axe into a gun and points toward the Worms nearby Gulskii.

_PUTOTERANO HISSATSU!_

A really really really huge purple beam is shot out toward those monsters, destroying them all and giving a path toward Zakri and Eiji.

The mysterious Para-Sword wielder looks at the result and suddenly grabs a Worm's head. He then crushes it into pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina and Ahim are shooting down every single Worms there as some of them jump toward the girls.

Tina then takes out a shotgun and shoots five of them with ease. Ahim then reacts by slashing the remaining of the worm.

Rose takes out her rapier and charges toward the two. Tina takes out her combat knife and hits the girl with her fist before smahsing her with the dagger. Ahim then joins in by kicking the enemy and tries to slash, but the rapier is on the way. In fact, the rapier is now clashing with both bladed weapons from both girls.

_ROSEY CHARGE!_

The rapier lets out a pink aura as she pushes the two and proceeds to slash them. Tina grabs the blade by her palms as Ahim inserts a key into her sword.

_FIIINAL WAAAAVE!_

Gokai White lets out a white crescent -shaped beam toward the flower rider, causing her to move backward slowly away from there. Tina then presses something on her app and readies her knife with a stance. She then throws the knife toward Rose as it impales her through the chest.

She de-transforms and slowly fell to the ground.

Tina takes out the knife as the two girls run away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even so, there are still a lot of Worms out there, looking at the war.

A man walks out of nowhere as he looks at the battlefield, "I can't believe they are still not over yet..."

He wears a belt around his waist and opens up a rectangular shape in front of it. He then inserts a roll of negative film and closes it back before pressing a button on top of it and flicks a switch, "Say cheese."

_CATCH!_

Silhouettes of negative film rolls around him and becomes part of his suit. The helmet has only one hole. He is known as Kamen Rider Captcha.

He takes out a flash camera and inserts another roll of film. He then puts on the thing that photographer uses to see something from afar and points it toward the heroes. He then clicks it once as a huge flash is thrown out from it, blinding everyone.

As the blindness fade away from their eyes, Jason looks around the place and shock to see that there is no monsters around them. Instead, he is now seeing a mass of masked heroes in spandexes and armors.

"Well, I hope they stop now. Hero and hero is not supposed to fight each other when there are monsters around," Captcha said as he flashes Worms beside him before charging toward them all.

Captcha jumps and delivers a punch to one of them and shoots out with his camera toward the one at his left. He then takes out a katana and slashes some around him. Stopping, he inserts a small SD card into his belt. He then flicks a switch.

_CATCH: BUSHIDO!_

A Worm tries to claw him, but he quickly raises his hand as a silhouette of red samurai armor appears deflecting the strike. The man counters with a kick and slashes two with a powerful hit. He then inserts another card.

_CATCH: RUN!_

With thrice the speed of the fastest athlete people can ever think of, he runs away from there while flashing and slashing those Worms. Away from any threats, he inserts an SD card into his camera.

_FINAL SHOT!_

With a single click, a huge white beam followed after a flash with 'bang' noise is shot toward those monsters.

Captcha looks around him as he mutters, "Well, we should go home quick. There is a lot of pictures I should take."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zakri and Eiji finally reach their destination as they quickly high jump toward Gulskii before trying a hit. An invisible wall blocks the attachs and the two are thrown to the ground.

Gulskii smirks, "Did you really wanted to taste the power of the ruler of a new world, Johannes Gulskii?"

The villain wraps himself with a white plain belt as he takes out a lot of cards from his pocket. He picks one and throws it onto the belt as the card forms into a rectangular shape. The deck of cards is put inside it.

**"Henshin."**

_GAME START!_

From his feet toward his head, one by one white armors appear and envelops himself. The chest have a huge symbol on the armor and the helmet has a black visor that looks like separated eyes. This man is now known as Kamen Rider Cardass.

Gulskii takes out another card as he swipes it on his left palm and throws it toward the sky, changing the whole setting.

_FIELD ON!_

The place now looks flat and lines are seen around the place, as if they are now inside that one movie that starts with 'T' and the characters inside there mostly have discs.

Gulskii takes out two cards as he shouts, "And now, it is time to show you guys how meditating for years with only a flower as a platonic life partner can make someone the worse enemy you ever faced!"

Throwing toward them one, lasers appear around them as they starts to shoot the good riders. A sword appears in his hand as Cardass charges toward the two.

Zakri, having survived from the lasers, proceed to strike the evil rider with his sword, but it got blocked. Gulskii pushes him away and gives him a roundhouse kick. Eiji jumps in as well and claws the white rider, but Cardass quickly dodges it and swipe kick him. He then throws a card toward Zakri while beating up Dark OOO.

_FIGHT: RYUKI!_

Kamen RIder Ryuki is forms from the card along with his blade as Paradox shoots him before slashing him away.

_FIGHT: AGITO TRINITY!_

A hit is felt behind him as Agito Trinity is using his blades to make sure Paradox didn't get toward his master.

_FIGHT: MOMOTAROS!_

_FIGHT: BLACK RX!_

_FIGHT: DECADE!_

_FIGHT: SKULL!_

_FIGHT: OOO TATOBA!_

Dark OOO is thrown with some other riders ganging up on him and Paradox. The two are defenseless with the Diend-esque rider.

Gulskii burst into laughter suddenly, "I can see that I will finally become a new ruler created by my own powers! After all those hardworks I have to face, defending myself from the hero of my world, fooling a forgotten Timer and a ranger outcast, I finally be able to see a world built under my own supremacy!"

Zakri tries to stand up as he shouts, "I don't know much about your background, but what are you doing right now in totally unforgivable! You are recycling two existed world and combine them both into one world for your own, with a lot of people still living in there! I don't care if you wanted to destroy every single human just to create an empire for the post-apocalyptic time just like most typical villains will do, but right now you are rushing things!"

Eiji then said, "You said you want to rule a world, but you are eliminating your rivals and those who might oppose you by making them fight with each other! You did not do the job by your own bare hands, but lazily tkaing advantages to the exhausted winner!"

Zakri steps forward slowly, "And because of that we are going to defeat you and return our worlds back to the original states!"

Eiji replaces his green medal with his white medal while Zakri summons the claw as he mutters, "Tina, let's do this together again."

_TAKA! TORA! BARINGU!_

_SPACE!_

Dark OOO TaToBa changes his form into his ultimate form, OOO TaToBaringu with a white aura emerges brightly at his side. Paradox Space's Claw Adapter suddenly lets out a spark as the lines on his body and his eyes turn red. This is now known as Paradox Space Extended.

Momotaros jumps toward him with his huge sword as Zakri quickly gives a kick direct to the head, causing him to explodes. Eiji then shoots fireballs and finishes fake OOO and Agito. Paradox teleports right toward Gulskii, with other drone riders gone into thin air.

Zakri gives a strong punch with Cardass summons a shield. Eiji is then arrives at his back and gives a spiky kick, pushing him away.

OOO flies toward Cardass and throws him to the sky. He then shoots fireballs and smashing him with twin swords. Eiji electrocutes the evil rider and lands on the ground. He then locks toward his target, jumps high, blind the enemy, stick the claw into him and rapidly kicking his face. As he jumps away from there with a strong headbutt, he then shoots a huge mortar onto Gulskii, right before pushing him toward the earth with a heavy drill kick. Whips by whips is given to add the effect, followed by a torrent. Eiji flies away from there.

Landing onto the earth, he tries to stand up but Zakri flash steps around him while giving him punches, kicks, slashes, shoots and anything that could damage the enemy. He then kicks upward and teleports himself above the air before kicking Gulskii down toward the earth back. Zakri then teleports to the ground and punches Cardass back to the air. A loop is started with Gulskii is hit to and fro the sky. He then proceeds to finish the loop by kicking him sideway at the middle of the sky.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

_TIME UP!_

A huge wind is felt as a lot of multi-colored rings appear on top of Eiji. OOO flies toward the rings as the rings seems to be leading toward Cardass. Paradox's line becomes brighter as he jumps in a lightning speed and the two kicks Gulskii from both side.

Moments later, Cardass explodes as the place suddenly crumbles and absorbed into two black holes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji opens up his eyes and looks around the place. Ahim suddenly appears beside him, "Eiji-kun, we have returned!"

"Finally," Ankh smirks.

Eiji lets out a big smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ever since that incident, the show is back to bussiness, with the fake riders are welcome to join in as well. And rangers from Dice-O can also join the tournament, as well as us riders could join theirs as well_

"Wow, you are so sad," Ankh said to Shotaro as they are inside a locker room, "You are not even the main character of this story, yet you become the narrator."

Shotaro smirks, touching his fedora.

Ahim then appears, "It's time for royal rumble! Let's go!"

At the colliseum, the narrator's voice is heard, "And now, for the greatest main event specifically for this month, it is the 100-man royal rumble! The last 10 person managed to survive the fight is going to participating in this winter's Heromania!"

Eiji is seen at the middle of the stage, along with Ahim and some other participants. Ahim looks at him, smiling, "Nervous?"

He nods as the bell rings.

**"HENSHIN!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you guys are disappearing," Zakri said to his son.

A new paradox is just made. So the one that came from the future will be deleted to make way for a new timeline and for the new future as well. So, the new riders are going to disappear.

"Our job here is finished," Rafiq responds, "It is nice to fight alongside you."

His body changes into white particles and so is his friends. Zakri puts his hand onto his son's shoulder, "I will make sure you guys are having a good life."

Yamamoto is having the mother-daughter with Tina. She speaks to her, "Mom, I just found out that I am adopted."

"What!"

"So, that makes my relationship with Rafiq is valid!" she said happily.

Tina is now confused, "Why are you talking like that?"

"Because Rafiq is not that blue-haired girl's son," her daughter mentions to her, "Guess who!"

Tina looks away from a while. If Rafiq is not Aotoki's son, the who...

"Good bye, mom!" shouted Yamamoto as she disappears into thin air, not before Tina hugs her tight.

Zakri walks toward his supervisor, "Well, let's move on with our life."

He walks past her and suddenly turns toward her, "Tina."

"Yes?"

"I just found out that such thing like red strings do exist even when a paradox is made. Those strings will always attached to each other, even how different our life is."

Tina looks at him with a confused face. He winks at her and moves away from there. She suddenly gasps as she shouts, "You just said something weird!"

**[Song: Heart Breaker by Daikichi]**

**Finally finish this movie. I'm sure most of you will find something weird here, like what's the deal with OOO PuToTerano's ghost silhouettes? Well, that is the original OOO in Paradox's world and the two will meet each other, so the whole apparition stuff will be told in that meeting. Also, Captcha is the second rider (GOD DAMN IT, SPOILER!). Rose is supposed to, but she is just some extra rider...right now...**


End file.
